United Worlds Rebooted: The Ties That Bind
by Rick Brainard
Summary: A reboot of United Worlds. Will at more to this summary later.
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCTION

All worlds have a beginning and an end somewhere in the middle is always a link to bring the worlds together.

Spira was once a calm peaceful world full of deep blue seas, rolling green planes and breathtaking snow capped mountains. However a war between two great cities broke out. In protest the gods of Spira created Sin a devastating force that fed off the negative emotions of people emotions greedily like a glutton at a banquet table. This terrible being was a product of an ancient war; their conflict was beginning to take its toll on the planet. Sin ended all that.

Sin destroyed everything in its path including one of the ancient cities known as Zanarkand. Sin was responsible for making children orphans and once proud parents grieving one's over the loss of their children. Sin decimated the port town of Kilika as part of its endless rampage throughout Spira.

Sin had no name it was simply called Sin, because that's what the people felt they were being punished for.

Their sins

The only means to defeat this creation was by the Summoners of Spira. The Summoners undertook a long trek called a pilgrimage this journey tested the Summoners. It tested their magic ability, their strength and most importantly their faith. IF they made it to the ruined city of Zanarkand, they summoned the Final Aeon who emerged and destroyed Sin. As a result the land would enjoy another ten years of Calm.

In the end only one summoner could.

Her name was Yuna, daughter of Braska, famed High Summoner of Spira. There were high hopes for Yuna, as she began her pilgrimage. She didn't let the people of her world down. She managed to defeat Sin and was celebrated as a High Summoner.

Yet this was only one of many worlds out there

Another world was called Gaia home of Midgar the famous floating city, a world in danger. The threats ranged from a corrupt corporation. That was unknowingly but slowly killing the planet. There was also Sephiroth who was once a renowned hero. Until he found out about his true past. In his delirium he tried to destroy the planet by summoning a force called Meteor.

Tifa Lockhart was an unlikely hero along with her misfit band of friends. They sought to save the world in memory of their friend Aeris. They managed to defeat the madman known as Sephiroth and with some help from the planet itself destroy Meteor.

There is also Norrath a truly unique place where Elves, Gnomes, Troll, Ogres along with many other races all roamed. A place not ruled by one race but by many. A place where anyone could be drawn into the light of good, or go into the depths of evil. In Norrath there were several continents, from Kunark ruled by the lizard like Iksars. To the snow filled lands of Vellious, and even the moon where the Feline Vah-Shir lived.

In the world of Ivalice a gate was opened that connected the world of Spira, Norrath and Gaia. The inhabitants of the worlds began to find portals and pass freely between the connected worlds.

This is where our tale of United Worlds begins.

CHAPTER ONE

The sun was bright this afternoon as a young brunette took a stroll. Her long dark hair complimented her light complexion. Two years have passed since Tifa came here, leaving her old life behind. She was happy here, or that's what she wanted to be. Tifa cast her gaze to the pale flowers that lined the path she traveled.

'I am happy.' Tifa thought. 'Aren't I? If not then why am I unhappy?' Tifa sighed as she walked along the colorful walkways. She thought of some friends she made during her time here. Tifa was snapped out of her recollection as she spotted a figure in the distance that caught her attention. Tifa smiled as the deep cerulean skin gave away Shaden, the Dark Elf from Norrath, and a friend of hers.

 **Shaden looked up and smiled as she saw Tifa she was in the process of studying the soil in this area. She brushed her hands together, not wanting to sully her robe. Tifa approached her with a smile on her face, she knew Shaden for two years and knew she would always be doing something. Shaden liked to keep herself busy with some sort of experiment or another. She would often ask for Tifa and Yuna to help collect items in dangerous areas.**

 **Tifa counted Shaden as a true friend, often the elf would join Tifa and Yuna, during the nights at the fire in the towns centre. Though Tifa and Yuna couldn't see it, as she was likely buried in a tome of some sort. To her friends the Dark Elf was simply sitting there reading her delicate figure clad in a robe. However Shaden heard everything and often a smile was on her lips. Though she said nothing, she enjoyed the company of the two younger women. Tifa allowed her thoughts to drift to the present.**

" **What are you doing this time?" Tifa inquired.**

" **Testing the soils." Shaden replied. "These might have a rich mineral characteristic that would benefit my experiments. Sadly these will keep me occupied most of the day."**

" **It's ok Shaden." Tifa replied. "We'll catch up tonight."**

" **At the fire in towns' center right?" Shaden questioned. Tifa nodded, Shaden could tell something was wrong. "Are you ok?"**

" **I'm fine." Tifa replied quickly. "Just thinking is all."**

 **The Dark Elf nodded as she collected the soil in a small cup and walked back to her home. Tifa shook her head with a smile as she continued to walk. She thought of her old friends, she missed them. When she came here she left without a word. She often wondered if they even noticed she was gone. Or if everyone was so busy with their normal lives.**

 **Their families.**

 **That they forgot about the one person who had nothing of that sort. Tifa lost her family long ago, her mother died when she was only eight years old. An event that prompted her to take a dangerous journey. One where she was almost killed when she took a hazardous fall. Her father died the night her home of Nibelheim was razed to the ground. Thus her only family now where her friends, yet she was oddly enough happy with this. Or so she wanted to make herself believe.**

Tifa then continued her walk as she cast her gaze ahead of her. There she saw a young woman walking towards her. Tifa smiled as she noticed her, she had formed an instant bond with her as soon as Tifa came here. Her name was Yuna but Tifa often called her.

"YUNIE!" Tifa yelled.

The former high summoner smiled as she approached her friend. She however noted the look on Tifa's face.

"I know that look." Yuna stated. "What's wrong Tifa?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Tifa questioned. "I'm fine! I just have a lot on my mind is all."

"I ask because you're my friend." Yuna replied. "I know how restless you've been getting Tifa. You want more, more of what you used to do."

Tifa sighed as she ran her hand through her long hair. She looked at her friend in pink.

"Maybe I'm getting restless, can you really blame me though?" Tifa started. "When was the last time anything happened here?

Yuna gave Tifa a sympathetic smile, she knew the former barmaid for two years so she knew how Tifa got when she would cool her heels for too long.

"Well there is a cave just outside of town." Yuna suggested and smiled when she saw Tifa's deep red eyes shimmered in vibrant life with the thought of an adventure. In all truth Yuna herself had another motive for going there. However as long as Tifa was happy she felt no need to tell her.

"So you know the way there?" Tifa questioned.

Yuna's look changed as she chewed on her bottom lip, telling Tifa loud and clear that she had no clue where it was.

"I can lead the way," a voice called down said as a slender humanoid jumped down. She was nearly five and a half feet in height, with bunny ears protruding from her silvery hair.

Her name was Katejina and she was a Viera.

Tifa tensed at the sight of the Viera, unlike Shaden who at least joined them. Katejina never did, she never joined them at the fire. Most times she rarely talked to them, Tifa knew that Yuna for some reason trusted her, though Tifa didn't. Tifa looked away from the Viera's penetrating gaze.

"Wouldn't want you two getting hopelessly lost out there." Katejina remarked with a mocking smirk. Yuna grateful for her help nodded with a smile. Tifa on the other hand was reluctant, she had no love for Katejina. The viera wasn't the social type, she kept to herself saying little to the others. However after a slight nudge from Yuna, Tifa nodded her agreement as well. Katejina lead the way and the other two followed. It was roughly a half hour walk to the cave, when they got there they were greeted with an oppressive silence

"Am I the only one here who is getting a bad feeling from this?" Tifa questioned.

"Would you rather return home and be bored?" Katejina questioned as she gave Tifa a mocking look. Tifa gaze the Viera a harsh look as her hands clenched into fists.

"Kate, I think what Tifa meant was how are we going to see in there?" Yuna said, hoping to break up any tensions. She looked at Tifa, she could tell the slender woman was already on edge. Due to Katejina's snippy and catty comments.

"I love how prepared you two are." Katejina muttered as she picked up an old torch left at the entrance by a prior explorer. She waved her hand over it, her hand glowing with power. The torch burst into flame, and she handed it to Yuna. "I should come along two make sure you two night blind fools don't get yourselves killed."

The three went deeper into the cave, it stunk of mold and decay. Many squeaks where heard as rats scurried about the floor. Tifa looked in a dark corner saw something it looked human. She stopped, she heard Katejina sigh as she went to where Tifa was.

"What's the hold up?" Katejina demanded.

"I thought I saw someone," Tifa said. "By that wall!" Katejina looked, she snorted and shook her head.

"You're seeing things." Katejina said. "No one is there, now come on!" Tifa shook her head and followed Katejina. Yuna had to bite her lip to keep herself from asking Tifa who it was she saw. Just then, Yuna stopped in mid stride she shivered as if she was cold.

"I sense something in here" Yuna stated her voice an abnormal flat tone. "We should go." Tifa looked at her friend.

"You sure?" Tifa asked. Yuna nodded her blue and green eyes trembling with fear. Tifa turned to Katejina "We should go!" Katejina nodded slightly, but saw something.

"Look there." Katejina stated pointing to a wall. There were pictures on the wall. Of odd rituals she saw one word one scrawled in the wall.

BEWARE

"Looks like we stumbled upon something that's beyond us, we should leave before something happens." She continued. The three turned to leave when a low growl was heard from behind them. They paused, the logical thing would be to get the hell out of there. However they turned around, they regretted doing so.

Behind them loomed a gigantic dragon. It was mostly bone with chunks of rotting flesh on its body and its eyes glowed a bright red. The decor of the caverns hid how truly huge it was. Its fossilized wings scraped against the ceiling of the cave. A blue gem was in its forehead, the three women shook in fear at the sight of the undead monstrosity.

"K-kate?" Tifa asked.

"W-what?" Katejina responded not hiding her fear.

"Wh-what the hell is that thing?" Tifa asked. "I-it's not like any dragon I've even seen."

"It's big, mean and looking right at us! Let's get out of her NOW!"

The three woman ran as fast as they could slipping on the muck covered floor of the cave until they were outside, even then they didn't stop they ran farther just to be sure. They stopped once they were certain they were safe, Tifa and Katejina fell to the ground panting.

Yuna simply stood there a vacant look in her eyes. Then with a soft sigh Yuna fainted, her slender form falling backwards. Into the arms of Tifa who noticed and sprang to catch her dear friend.

"Yunie?" she whispered as she shook her friend gently. Yuna's body wobbled limply in Tifa's arms. However her steady breathing told Tifa, she was fine.

"I'm sure shaking her like that will help her." Katejina quipped as she folded her arms across her chest. Tifa looked up about to spout an angry retort but was thankfully cut off when Yuna woke up.

Yuna looked around and her face filled with confusion and disappointment, which became more evident in the droop of her shoulders. However more evident was her exhaustion. Yuna's whole body seemed to sag from an unknown exhaustion.

"Weren't we going into the caves?" She asked her voice weak.

"We did" Tifa told her "But then you said you sense something, then we saw some huge undead dragon and we made a run for it, and you passed out."

"It was most likely a guardian of some sort." Katejina chimed in. Gaining an angry look from Tifa as she did so.

Yuna stared at Tifa shivering in spite of herself

"I don't remember any of it." Yuna said. "I'm still cold just thinking about it. It's best we not return here, let's go home. Let's get out of here!"

"You ok Yuna? You don't look to good." Tifa asked, offering an arm in support. Tifa knew she was being polite. Yuna's features where ghostly white, there where dark circles under her eyes and she was still shaking.

"I'll be ok just tired I guess." Yuna said leaning on her friend gratefully.

"Let's get you home and to bed." Tifa said. They all went back to Forestria the town they called home. Tifa helped Yuna went into her house and into her bed

"I'll be ok." Yuna said weakly. Tifa smiled at her friend,

"Just rest." Tifa told her.

"Thanks Tifa." Yuna said as she closed her eyes. She was fast asleep within moments. Tifa smiled at her friend as she pulled the sheets over Yuna's slender form. Tifa then left Yuna's house to her surprise Katejina was out there waiting for Tifa.

Tifa cast a glance at Katejina who returned the glance.

"Don't tell me." Katejina said. "Let me guess, you want to go back don't you?"

"Don't you?" Tifa countered. "There was something there, something odd, something we need to find."

"You want to get eaten by the dragon that's your choice." Katejina quipped, "Don't expect me to go along to play seeing eye dog again."

"Well I'll be leaving at high moonlight if you want to come." Tifa offered. Katejina was silent she didn't expect this from Tifa. She knew Tifa was the brave type, but this was more foolish than brave.

"You'll get killed without someone there to keep you out of trouble" Katejina said. "Just I hope you don't us killed." Tifa smiled nervously.

"So you're coming?" she asked. Katejina turned her back on Tifa and left. Tifa sighed and shook her head something she did all too often while dealing with the distant Viera. Burdened by the troubles of what transpired in the caves, Tifa went to the small house she called her home. There she fell onto her bed and soon found herself in a dream filled slumber.

Several hours later Tifa woke up, it was full dark outside. As opposed to the mid afternoon it was, when they returned from the ill fated trip to the caves. As the young woman exited her house she saw Yuna leaving the town. As she wondered what Yuna was doing, she saw Katejina approach her. The same question on her mind

"You told Yuna?" they asked each other in unison.

"No!" They returned again in unison.

"Something tells me she's going the same place we're going." Tifa said, hopeful Katejina would join her. It wasn't that she liked Katejina, because she didn't. She knew though that Katejina could see in the dark better than her. While Tifa would have preferred Shaden, she knew the Dark Elf was likely busy with her own projects.

"We?" Katejina asked then smirked. "Oh why the hell not, You need someone to keep you alive anyway."

Tifa forced a smile and they followed Yuna to the cave. They both noticed something was odd about Yuna. However neither could put their finger on why was wrong.

Yuna went into the cave, Tifa and Kate followed to where they where earlier in the day. As they got to where they first saw the bone dragon Tifa heard a faint hum and turned around. Yuna stood there, over her loomed the Giant Dragon.

"Yunie!" Tifa yelled.

"Don't waste your breath." Katejina said. She could tell now by Yuna's awkward posture that she was somehow under the dragon's mental control. Yuna looked like a puppet on a very loose string. "We fell right into its trap."

"Indeed Viera, Too long has passed since fresh meet has come here" It growled. "This pretty young thing will take care of you." On cue Yuna lunged forth. Tifa dodged the clumsy attack and countered with an uppercut knocking Yuna to the ground and unconscious the dark armor faded from her and was replaced by her gunner attire.

"What in the world?" Tifa wondered. "She went down easy, I wonder why."

"Answer is obvious." Katejina smiled as her emerald eyes turned to the brightly glowing gem in the dragon's forehead. "This almighty scary bone dragon has a glaring weakness." She drew her bow readied with an arrow. With a fluid action she fired an arrow towards the jewel in the creatures' forehead. To the Viera it seemed like an eternity, she hoped she was right in her educated guess. If she was it would be a short and sweet battle. If she was wrong, it would be more trying, plus she would have to hear Tifa complain about her being wrong. The arrow hit its mark and the jewel started to crack and shatter the monster followed suit. Katejina flashed a triumphant smile! A smile that was stolen as the dragon's haunting laughter filled the cave. Katejina's brow furrowed, it almost seemed too easy. Yuna came too just after the dragon was dealt with.

"Ow!" she complained, she noticed her friends. "Ok what happened, why are we back here?"

"We were hoping you could tell us that Yunie." Tifa said offering her hand to Yuna. Yuna took it and Tifa pulled her to her feet.

"Last thing I remember I was asleep but had this odd dream. Of a dragon talking to me saying I am the key to some sort of coming. Next thing I remember is this. And why are you two here anyhow?" Yuna asked.

"We followed you here, when you were forced to attack us Tifa knocked you out. Oh and I slew the big bad dragon." Katejina said with a smirk the smirk faded quickly showing her uncertainty.

"How did you know that gem was the weak point?" Tifa asked Katejina.

"I just used my judgment and prayed that I would be right." Katejina answered.

"We should head home." Tifa said. "After what this place has done to you, Yunie. I think we should best avoid it."

Yuna shook her head, an act that got her looks from Tifa and Katejina.

"What about you're fainting?" Tifa asked. "The bad feelings. Are those gone now?"

"I'm fine now," Yuna said with a nod. "All those feelings of dread, have pass. It's odd, I feel…something familiar unlike before, I want to go on to see what's there." She looked ahead and grew pale, Tifa and Katejina looked and there was a ghostly woman standing there. She looked a little like Yuna and was even in an outfit that Yuna herself sometimes donned.

"Lenne." Yuna whispered.

"Who?" Tifa asked. Yuna ignored her and went forward. Then suddenly the ground beneath her opened up and she went plunging down with a cry!

"YUNA!" Katejina and Tifa both cried. Tifa looked up at the ghost had vanished

"What are you two doing here?" a sharp voice barked. Tifa and Katejina turned around to see Shaden. Her expression showed she was none too pleased.

"We came here looking for Yuna." Tifa started. Tifa explained what happened. Shaden nodded understanding the plight, though she was friends with them, she couldn't help but think of herself of the stern mother of two good natured but trouble making little girls in Yuna and Tifa.

"Ok I'll lead as I can see best in this cave." Shaden stated. "The rest of you stick close to me I don't want anyone else lost here. You should consider yourselves lucky I took it upon myself to follow the two of you here."

"Sorry Shaden." Tifa apologized feeling like a child who was just caught sneaking a cookie before dinner.

"You should have come to me." Shaden replied softly as she gently took hold of Tifa's hand.

"I thought you would be busy." came Tifa's reply.

"I'm never too busy with my work to look after my friends." Shaden replied as she led the way with Katejina and Tifa following not knowing what to expect.

Yuna lay motionless on the floor of the cave, as she laid there a shadow loomed over her as a ghostly woman stood over her. She closed her eyes for a second and she became more human. She donned a sleevesless blue and white dress with white ruffles at the collar. The outfit also had blue arm warmers a white skirt and black boots. Her hair was the same chestnut color as Yuna's only longer. She looked at the unconscious girl she couldn't help but smile. She put a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her.

"Wake up." She whispered. Yuna stirred and opened her eyes; she gasped when she saw her.

"LENNE!" she shouted. She backed up but something happened her fear was replaced by calm.

"Hello Yuna, the high Summoner" she greeted,

"Lenne?" Yuna asked. Lenne nodded.

"Yes, we met once years ago. I assisted you in saving Spira from Shuyin's misguided vengeance." Lenne looked down her voice was sad.

"I'm sorry." Yuna started. Remembering the tense confrontation with the vengeful Shuyin. Whose rage towards Spira made him but a shade unable to pass to the Far Plane to rest with the other souls of the departed "I know how you felt about him, I did try to talk to him but it did no good."

"No need to apologize." Lenne said. "I know you did all you could, I have admit I am glad you chose the course of action you did. If you did not we might have had a Second Coming of Sinn, and he would have been so powerful not even you would have been able to stop him."

"Action?" Yuna asked, she then thought. "I knew I had to do something, I was hoping it would work out the way it did."

"You and I are very much alike." Lenne stated. "We both put our loved ones in front of ourselves if need be. Even if you are unable to get the words out."

"You loved Shuyin." Yuna started. "Loved him so much that you could never get the words out. Like I was, with Tidus."

"Tidus is happy now." Lenne stated. "Though it does not feel like it. Keeping him a dream was the only way to go. To bring him back would have fulfilled your heart but awful things would happen." Yuna looked at Lenne and shook her head.

"This is too much for me." Yuna said. "You're supposed to be dead! Yet you're here talking to me. Does that mean I'm dead?" Lenne smiled and placed a hand on Yuna's shoulder.

"This cave is a link." Lenne said. "To the Far Plane and to a place called the Lifestream. The dead pass through here."

"Does that mean I might see others I know?" Yuna asked. Lenne looked at Yuna.

"The possibility is there." She said. "But I cannot say for certain. All I can say is the dead cannot leave here. If I left my mortal from would wither and decay in a matter of seconds."

"So you're trapped here." Yuna said. "How do you know so much about me?" deciding a change of topic would be for the best.

"Since you went on your pilgrimage to Zanarkand, I have been with you." Lenne stated. "I have been mingled with your soul, sensing and sharing with your emotions."

"I don't know what even to say anymore." Yuna started. "You're telling me you have always been a part of me?"

"In a way yes." Lenne said. "Everyone has a purpose in this life they fulfill. Shuyin's was to guard me; Tidus' was to keep you safe. Yours was to stop Sinn."

"And yours?" Yuna asked.

"I am not sure, maybe I was born just to die to serve a purpose. Maybe I was meant to die to save my homeland." Lenne said looking down sadly at the ground. Yuna went to put a comforting hand on her shoulder and to her surprise did so.

"Well thank you." Yuna said softly. "For everything." Lenne nodded then she looked about as voices rang out.

"YUNIE! YUNA IF YOU CAN HEAR ME SAY SOMETHING!" Tifa shouted.

"Your friends are here." Lenne said. "We will meet again Yuna, remember I am a part of you." With that Lenne vanished. Yuna stood there until Tifa's voice rang out again

"YUNA! PLEASE SAY SOMETHING IF YOU CAN HEAR ME!"

"TIFA!" Yuna shouted. "I'M OVER HERE! FOLLOW MY VOICE!" Yuna waited what seemed like forever until she saw Tifa and Katejina.

"You ok?" Katejina asked.

Yuna nodded as she was lead out.

"Come on." Tifa urged as she lead the way out. "Shaden's waiting for us not too far back." Yuna nodded and she soon met up with Shaden. Another Viera was with Shaden and both Tifa and Yuna noticed Katejina grew tense.

"Jade." Katejina snarled her calm shattered. "Why are you here?"

"I came to get something." Jade smiled. "She has it," she pointed at Yuna. "Give it to me, this item of power my employers want."

"Item of power?" Tifa questioned looking at Yuna.

"I believe the term is a sphere." Jade replied not taking her gaze from Yuna, she held out her hand. "Give it to me."

"No." Yuna answered crossing her arms across her chest. She didn't know or care why or how Jade knew of the sphere. All she knew was she's wouldn't give it to her.

"What did you say?" Jade asked.

"I said no." Yuna said. "It's important to me" Jade looked up and a whistle was heard as Yuna cried out. Yuna retreated into the caves clutching her side.

Tifa went to run after friend, but looks from Katejina made Tifa stop. Katejina shifted her gaze to the trees.

"One wrong move and we're dead." Katejina told Tifa, she looked around but the dark elf woman known as Shaden had vanished! "Least Shaden got out of here."

Three snarling humanoid lizard type creatures with floppy ears and long snouts met with Jade "Find and kill the girl." Jade whispered to them. "Bring me her possessions afterwards." The lizard creatures also known Bangaa's nodded and raced into the caves.

Yuna ran into the cave, clutching her bleeding side in a futile effort to try to prevent blood loss. She looked back as she heard the snarl of Bangaa's lizard type creatures that are excellent trackers. Hiding was not an option; she had to face them. Her breath came out in gasps and her heart raced with the adrenaline flow that fear provided.

Yuna climbed to a ledge where she would hold the advantage of higher ground. She heard sniffing as she saw a Bangaa trying to find its prey. Yuna stood stock still, hoping the rumors weren't true that they could smell fear. It sniffed and looked up, it's features twisted into would could pass as a smile as it climbed up the frightened girl in his sight. As it went for what would be its fatal lung, Yuna hit it with a kick to the neck sending it spiraling down it landed amongst rocks and didn't move. Two other Bangaa came up and saw their dead partner.

"You'll pay for thisss." one hissed.

Yuna got out her twin pistols and unleashed a hail of bullets wounding one but missing the other. The third Bangaa leapt and took her by surprise he slashed at her Yuna ducked but still got caught in the forehead!

The blood poured into her eyes stinging them. Temporarily blinding her in the process! Yuna cried out as she was forced to close her eyes! The Bangaa leapt ready for an easy kill, Yuna heard the leap and moved she then caught him with a sweep kick and sent him plunging down. When the creature landed in a crouch Yuna fell to her knee's she wanted to cry, the fear was overwhelming her! She hoped someone would find her and help her soon. She collapsed to the ground, hoping the danger was over.

The two Bangaa were beneath her he tensed to spring but heard something her turned around and ignited in flame! His partner saw the dark elf woman and leapt at her! Shaden dodged the pounce and responded by sending a host of magical blades at the creature cutting it to ribbons!

"Yuna?" Shaden asked. She saw movement on the ledge and went up to find Yuna laying there her face covered in blood.

"Who's there?" she asked being unable to see.

"It's Shaden." The Shaden whispered as she cradled Yuna in her lap. "Stay calm Yuna, I'm going to try to clean you up as best as I can." Shaden's brow furrowed, the gash in Yuna's forehead was deep. She reached into her pocket and pull out a small vial, its contents would help heal and clean the wound. "This won't be pleasant." She warned Yuna as she applied the salve to Yuna's gash.

Yuna screamed! Her pained wail echoed off the walls and put a heavy burden on Shaden's heart. Yuna clutched Shaden's arm so hard that blood began to ooze from where her fingers where dug in. Then Yuna went limp, unable to bear anymore pain, thus fainting into the blissful dark. Her head falling back in Shaden's supporting arms.

"I'm so sorry Yuna." Shaden whispered to her unconscious friend as tears splashed on Yuna's cheek. She continued to clean Yuna's wound hoping that Tifa and Katejina would soon be there.

Outside the cave, the time seemed to crawl by. Katejina with her keen eyesight informed Tifa that there where archers in the trees. Jade also stood there a smug smile on her face. Several times Tifa and Katejina considered making a break for it. Yet they held back, knowing the consequences could be fatal.

Then about thirty minutes after the stalemate started a pained wail echoed in the caverns and reached outside! Tifa felt her heart sink, it was Yuna. Tears welled in her deep red eyes, as she felt her body go numb.

"Her own fault." Jade said coolly as she walked away motioning for her solders to follow her.

Katejina watched Jade leave and as soon as she was out of sight. She grabbed Tifa's hand and lead her into the caves, not ignoring the feeling telling her Yuna wasn't dead. Tifa her heart heavy with grief followed Katejina and allowed a small amount of hope to flow through her.

The two then saw Shaden with Yuna! Tifa raced to Yuna's side, seeing she was unconscious cast a glance to Shaden.

"Is she ok?" Tifa asked.

"I hope so." Shaden replied, she cleaned Yuna's wound as best of she could. Katejina went to Yuna and lifted the woman in her arms.

"Let's get her home." Katejina said.

She left followed by Shaden, Tifa went to follow suit but saw something out of the corner of her eye. Tifa went to where Yuna just was and saw a thorny necklace. She picked it up, not knowing why she did so.

"Tifa?" a voice called, Tifa saw Shaden. "Come on hun, let's go home, it's been a long night."

The former barmaid nodded as she went with her friend, to their home.

 **Jade uttered a curse as she observed the bodies. An hour ago she sent a total of three Bangaa to kill the woman. Thirty minutes ago she could have sworn they did just that. However now she, saw that they failed.**

 **One was cut to ribbons, one incinerated, two fell to their deaths and another riddled with holes.**

" **Damn her." She cursed. "How can one girl, injured at that kill three hunters?"**

 **She exhaled sharply as she felt something, she spun on her heels but saw nothing. Jade then found herself struck and fell to the ground. She looked up and thought she saw the silhouette of someone but was unsure.**

" **Hurt her again and you'll be with them." A voice snarled. She couldn't figure out if the voice was male or female, it was so low, like a whispered growl. The figure vanished. Jade cursed her misfortune as she left the cave, figuring out a plan B.**

 **As the night drew to a close Lenne stood at the mouth of the cave. Trying to catch a glimpse of the night canopy of stars from under the overhang of the cave. She allowed her thoughts to drift to Yuna, the young woman she spoke to, earlier that night. She knew what had to happen, what was fated to happen. That in mind set went about her unknown task.**

 **The sun rose, soaking the land in it's warm golden rays. In one large house located near the edge of town. It's residents all slumbered, saved for one, Yuna. She woke up about fifteen minutes ago. She looked around, Tifa and Shaden were asleep in chairs. Katejina leaned in a corner Yuna assumed she was asleep as well. In Yuna's hands she cradled a thorny necklace, she found it on the table next to her. It belonged to an old friend of hers, one who went missing.**

 **Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard a sound. She looked and saw her friend Tifa wake up. Tifa beamed upon seeing Yuna and went to the side of her friend.**

" **You alright?" she asked, Yuna nodded absently, her forehead and midsection where bandaged. However right now she felt fine.**

" **Who gave you this?" she asked holding up the necklace.**

" **I don't know, the cave was dark I couldn't make out anything. I'm sorry Yunie." Tifa said.**

 **Yuna looked at the necklace then took Tifa's hand.**

" **Thank you Tifa." Yuna said with a small smile. Tifa returned the smile.**

" **So you think it belongs to your friend Paine." She asked remembering Yuna speaking of her. Yuna looked at the necklace.**

" **She always had it on when I saw her when I was in the Gullwings. After I came here after we save Spira I was told she went missing. She vanished without a trace. She didn't say a thing to anyone." Yuna said. "It bothered me at first, but I guess I knew if she wanted us to know she would tell us."**

" **She was secretive?" Tifa asked.**

" **A little." Yuna responded. "She opened up to me one time, she told me about her past, and she also said I should forget my past."**

" **I'm sorry I didn't see the person." Tifa said.**

" **Now this has me really curious." Yuna stated. "I've got to go back there, I need answers."**

" **What you need now is to rest Yunie." Tifa informed her friend. "You're lucky to be here right now."**

" **I am." Yuna admitted. "It's because of Shaden, she helped me. My memory is still hazy, but I know she helped me."**

" **So, who was that woman?" Tifa asked speaking of the ghostly woman she and Katejina saw.**

" **Lenne." Yuna replied. "Someone who has been gone for a thousand years." Tifa gave her a quizzical look.**

" **You sure you didn't hit your head?" Tifa asked. "If they were a thousand years old they would have to be a ghost." Yuna nodded.**

" **That's what she was a ghost." Yuna continued. "Odd thing is I was only scared when I first saw her. It quickly gave way to calm."**

" **Ok and you think this ghost is Lenne?" Tifa asked trying not to call Yuna's word into question.**

 **Yuna nodded.**

 **Tifa thought for a moment she knew Yuna told her of Lenne, but why would she go to Yuna like this? "So why does Jade want your spheres?" Tifa asked after a long silence.**

 **"She wants it because she thinks it has power." Katejina said from where she stood. "Anything that could give her power and control she wants. Nothing will stop her from getting it."**

" **You talk like you know." Tifa said.**

" **I do know." Katejina said. "Jade and I used to be teammates even friends. We would go on missions together. It all changed when we entered those caves. We saw something Jade went to grab it but I stopped her. I had a bad feeling about it, she ignored me and took it. That's when she changed, it's like the Jade I knew was no longer there. The Jade I knew would never try to kill me but this Jade did, she shot me in the throat." Yuna and Tifa looked at Katejina a mix of pity and sympathy in their eyes. "Thank you," she said as she noted it "To this day I don't know how I survived, but I made a pledge. To not get close to anyone, I don't think I can bear the pain again."**

" **But you have gotten close." Yuna said. "To me, to Tifa we are your friends, you know we only want to help you." Katejina nodded. She was about to reply when she was cut off by a loud rant.**

" **Of all the hair brained things for them to do!" A voice ranted so loud that Shaden was jolted awake by the sheer volume. "How much little sense can they have?"**

" **Oh please." Came another voice much calmer but still flustered. "I'm very very sure they have a good reason!"**

 **The owners of the voices came into the room where the friends where. In came two dwarves. The blonde dwarf with an unkempt blonde beard looked at Yuna and scowled. Following him was a flustered looking dwarf with tidy black hair and a neatly trimmed beard.**

" **Stupid girl!" he ranted. "Have ye no sense of common sense in ye! What be getting into yer head to do something as crazy as this?"**

" **Ivan please." The tidy dwarf interjected. "I'm very sure lady Yuna can give a good reason."**

" **Bah!" Ivan roared. "She's always getting banged up and scratched up! She never thinks things through!"**

" **Is there something wrong?" Yuna asked. She was confused, true to Ivan's rants she was always getting in some sort of trouble. She never thought it was causing any problems though.**

" **Noises from the stinkin cave! Bangaa running around! Ye knowed how long we tried to keep them away from here?!" Ivan roared. "When ye gonna start using that blasted head of yours?!"**

" **I really am sorry." Yuna apologized doing her best to keep calm. "We meant no harm."**

" **Oh we know." The tidy dwarf said. "Perhaps if you do venture to those caves again that you could use.."**

" **We're going with ye if ye ever go to those caves again!" A flustered Ivan put in.**

" **We'll tell you if we go there again." Shaden said, the first words she said since she was shaken from her slumber by Ivan's outburst. "I'm sorry for any trouble my friends might have stirred up." Tifa and Yuna both glanced at Shaden, who in return smiled at her two troublesome friends. "They have good hearts and mean well, but sometimes can get into more trouble than they think."**

" **Well." The tidy dwarf started. "The lady needs her rest now, we will speak more later." Yuna nodded with a small smile as she watched the dwarves leave. She then cast her gaze at Shaden, who gaze the young woman an assuring smile.**

" **I know you don't mean any harm." Shaden said reading Yuna's look. "However, I do find it… unsettling that someone who can show such flashes of brilliance can also find herself in a situation that she could have easily evaded."**

 **Yuna felt her cheeks turn red at the statement. She never did stop to consider the aftermath. She looked at herself and her bandages, maybe she should start thinking with her head rather than her heart. She felt a hand on hers and saw Tifa a sympathetic look in her deep red eyes.**

" **You should just rest today Yunie." Tifa told her. Yuna nodded as she felt her eyes close. Shaden lead Tifa and Kate from the house. From there Katejina as always was quick to excuse herself.**

" **Get some rest." Shaden advised Tifa. "We all could use it today. Don't worry about Yuna, she'll pull through fine."**

" **Shaden." Tifa said as the dark elf turned to leave. Shaden turned around and went back to the young brunette. "You really think that Yunie and I are troublemakers?"**

" **The two of you are smart girls." Shaden replied. "Perhaps you need to use your heads more often. You'll be amazed at the results." She placed a hand on Tifa's shoulder only briefly. "Now get some rest." Shaden turned and walked away leaving Tifa alone with her thoughts. Tifa shook her head as she went to her home to follow Shaden's advise and got some rest.**

 **When Katejina opened the door to her house she found she have had a very unwanted and unwelcome guest.**

" **What the hell are you doing here?!" she snarled. Jade smirked**

" **I can't visit an old friend?" she asked. "We did used to be friends didn't we?"**

" **Until you shot me in the throat and left me to die!" Katejina snarled. She remembered the incident all too well.**

" **Yes but you survived. This is why I'm here." Jade stated. "Join us, it's simple all you have to do is kill the human and take the sphere." Katejina blinked**

" **You're out of your mind!" she said "You want me to kill her?"**

" **Please." Jade scoffed. "I'm giving you a chance to end it quickly for her, if it where anyone else she would suffer for weeks before they killed her. You Katejina can kill her while she sleeps it would be painless."**

" **I'll never hurt her." Katejina snarled. "Now get out! And if I catch you near Yuna I'll kill you myself." Jade looked at Katejina for a moment then laughed.**

" **We both know you won't kill me." She chuckled. "Though I do give you credit for such a threat."**

" **Try me." Katejina snarled clutching her dagger.**

" **Don't cross me! I will kill you!" Jade taunted nervously. With a bestial roar Katejina leapt at Jade. Before Jade could act her head was slammed down to the floor the dagger plunged down cutting her cheek! Jade simply starred in shock.**

" **Next time I won't miss." Katejina warned. "Now go." Jade picked herself up and ran out a hand on her cheek. Katejina watched her run off before falling to her knees. Her hands trembled, she closed her door. She lost control, she never did that before. She was so angry, Yuna was her friend she wouldn't lose her to someone like Jade. Katejina lay down to sleep her last thought was her friend Yuna.**

 **Jade ran to the outskirts before she stopped. Why was she so scared? The answer was obvious, she never saw Katejina fly into a rage before.**

 **It was satisfying to her to see her get to Katejina like that.**

 **"Oh me oh my." A male voice remarked. "That is quite the gash you have. Did that washed up Katejina do that to you?"**

 **Jade glared at the slender, loudly dressed dark elf male. She hated him, from his boots that could make loud clicking sounds on even the softest surfaces. To his tunic cut to show off his stomach muscles. To his prismatic colored cloak and eye patch that he shifted from eye to eye. To that damned outrageous hat of his! Jade wished for nothing more than to kill the mercenary.**

 **"Is there a reason you're here?" she asked the mercenary.**

 **"Oh just checking to see how you're doing." The mercenary replied checking his fingernails all the while. "It seems your skills are fading. A pity, they so wanted you to finish the job tonight. That seems impossible now."**

 **"She'll die tonight!" Jade growled. "Now get out of my sight, before you see for yourself I'm still as sharp as ever!" The mercenary smiled and dipped into a wide bow removing hit hat and showing his clean shaven head before sauntering off.**

 **Seething Jade starred into the town. As the day progressed she watched the steady stream of activity from one house and marked that as her target. She waited as the town grew dark with the night and the moon hung high Jade smiled and went off. She went to where she saw Katejina and the others leave from. She looked in the window, she smiled again. She was still there. Jade grabbed her dagger. She crept in and struck, she lifted the sheets and saw..feathers!? It was a pillow! She ripped back the sheets, she wasn't here!**

" **Surprised?" Katejina asked. Jade looked at her filled with rage as she leapt at Katejina with a frenzied howl! A howl cut short, by a dagger sinking into her chest, breaking through the thick bone barrier sinking into her heart.**

 **She slumped forward in Katejina's arms. Gently Katejina supported her former friend in her arms. Her eyes filled with remorse.**

" **I knew you only too well, old friend." Katejina whispered. Jade managed a pitiful cough as a small trickle of blood ran down her cheek. She looked up at Katejina and managed to whisper**

" **I'm sorry."**

 **Her eyes then rolled back in her head and she was gone. Katejina cradled Jade in her arms silently mourning her loss. Her keen hearing detected footsteps of someone else entering the room.**

" **She did try thinking you where here, and you would be easy prey." Katejina said her voice devoid of any emotion. "Now she's dead."**

 **Yuna gasped, shocked that Katejina would take such extreme measures over her.**

" **Kate." Yuna asked. "Are you ok?"**

" **I'll be fine." Katejina said. "I just need time."**

" **I understand." Yuna said and stated out she then turned back. "I guess your hunch paid off. How did you know she would try to come after me?"**

" **I would do the same thing if I was her." Katejina replied, she noticed the shocked look Yuna gave her. "No worries, Yuna it was a lifetime ago, plus I would never harm my friends."**

 **Yuna nodded with a smile, but her smile quickly faded as she saw the result. Jade was dead in the arms of an old friend**

" **I'm sorry it came to this." Yuna said.**

" **Don't be." Katejina said. "Get some rest. I'll be ok" Yuna hesitated wanted to reach to the Viera to comfort her. Yet in the end she knew it would prove futile. So her heart heavy Yuna left Katejina, alone with someone who used to be her friend.**

 **Katejina looked at Jade and closed the lifeless eyes. She lifted the body in her strong arms not noticing how heavy the body of her former friend seemed. She walked almost in a trance like state to the outskirts of the small town. She stopped when she reached a large old looking oak tree.**

 **She placed Jade at the trunk of the tree and uttered words in her Vieran tongue. In response the ancient tree opened its eyes and wrapped it's bark around Jade's lifeless shell. When the bark went back to its place, Jade was gone. Katejina managed a weak smile and the tree spirit returned to a simple oak tree.**

" **I always did hear rumors about an old spirit." A male voice rang out. "It seems like your still on your game, my dear."**

 **Katejina cast a glance at the intruder, who was a dark elf much like Shaden. His most notable feature was an eye patch over his right eye and a large floppy looking hat. He held an apple in his right hand and took a bite.**

" **Jade's dead." Katejina growled.**

" **Small loss." The man replied as he took another bite of his apple. "Of course my employers will be far from happy."**

" **Yuna's still in danger isn't she?" Katejina asked.**

" **My dear." He replied. "She'll always be in danger as long as my employers are around. Don't think they'll care about Jade's departure from this world, I assure you. It matters little to them."**

 **Katejina tensed ready to lunge at the irritatingly calm man. Yet he tipped his hat slightly to the left and Katejina found herself unable to move. He smiled widely at her and dipped into a wide bow exposing his bald head. He then replaced his hat on his bare scalp and sauntered away discarding the apple core as he left. Only after he left did Katejina find herself able to move once again.**

 **Yet it was too late, for the strange man was already long gone, leaving a confused Katejina to ponder the meaning of this visit.**

 **Shaden slept soundly, a sleep that she woke from abruptly. She sat up in bed and scanned the room. There leaning against a wall she saw the intruder. Her crimson eyes narrowed to slits.**

" **Ralix." She spat as if the name left a bad taste in her mouth.**

" **Good to see you too, flower." Ralix remarked. Shaden got out of her bed her hands glowing with power.**

" **I told you never to call me that!" she hissed. "Why are you here?"**

" **Must I have a reason to visit someone as beautiful as you?" Ralix questioned**

 **Ralix drew closer to Shaden and removed his eye patch so both eyes witnessed her beauty. Shaden felt her heart beat faster as he reached behind her neck and tossed her long white hair, which matched her white robe she used for a nightgown. With the last of her willpower she pushed him away. For a moment his normal confident expression was replaced by one of hurt and anger.**

" **Still the same." Ralix remarked backing away from the woman.**

" **Why are you here?" Shaden asked. "It's been awhile since I left you. Please stay away."**

 **He approached her again and this time wrapped his strong arms around her. She fought at first but then gave in, yet when she did so she was the one pushed away.**

" **I came not for you." Ralix said. "I came for business, I decided to see how you were doing." His voiced lacked the sarcastic coating, speaking plainly. "I know what happened to him."**

" **Shut up!" Shaden screamed.**

" **Was it too much for you little flower?" Ralix asked. "You had the world, when you where with me, you had any and everything you could have wished for. Yet you left it all behind, for what? A scrawny wood elf? You threw everything away and got nothing in return!"**

" **I was little more than your property!" Shaden exclaimed. "I meant nothing to you! I meant the world to him he loved me and I loved him! Now you're here in my life again, why? Was the harlot you replaced me with not enough? It's over between us it's been over you never loved me!" Shaden's slender form was trembling as she finished.**

" **How little you know." Was all Ralix said, but he still looked at Shaden just as Shaden still looked at him. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful Shaden was. Shaden searched frantically for the words, the right words to get this man out of her life.**

" **If you ever loved me, or ever had any feelings for me at all, then honor this final request." Shaden said. "Leave me alone and leave my friends alone. I loved you once Ralix, a love you never returned, here is your chance, just walk away."**

" **As you wish." Ralix replied and left without dipping into his customary bow or removing hit outrageous hat. Shaden stood staring after him in stunned silence before crawling back into bed. Numbly, she huddled into a ball and silently wept herself to sleep.**

 **By the time Ralix left Shaden's place of residence, he had completely regained himself. He swaggered to an old abandoned silo that stood at the south edge of the town. He saw two figures, one was a seven foot tall feline, female by her figure a Vah Shir. Ralix frowned at the other one, for it was a large sleepy looking bipedal cow with long floppy ears. Ralix knew these slovenly looking creatures where called Nou-Moo's. Ralix concealed himself, wishing to hear before making his entrance.**

" **Our source have reported that Jade is not longer among the living." The cow person said his sleepy sounding voice just one of the many reason Ralix detested them. "How long are we to keep our Dark Elf partner?"**

" **Only long enough for us to take advantage of his information." The vah shir purred. "Then he'll meet with a rather fatal accident. He knows far too much."**

" **Good." The Nou-Moo replied. "The sooner he's gone the more content I'll be."**

 **The listening Ralix smiled as he heard the treacherous words. He knew the pair would soon find themselves in conflict with Yuna and her friends. What side to aide? His employers planned to kill him when they felt he outlived his usefulness, never good. Especially to Ralix who so enjoyed living to the fullest.**

 **On the other hand Shaden did tell him to left her and her friends alone. It would hardly be prudent to return to them and break his word. So he did what he would often do. Put on a smile and lead his stupid employers by the nose. He backtracked a few yards. Then booted feet clicking and jewels jingling made his way to the pair.**

 **Pretending he heard nothing.**

 **The hour was late the moon slowly began her decent from its proud position in the sky. The stars twinkled all trying to get one last person to stare at them in total awe before fading into the coming daylight.**

 **In the sleepy town of Forestria the town was quiet most of its people where blissfully unaware of what happened. Of the life taken and the life saved, of the grief some felt over a long lost love.**

 **In her house Yuna slept she tossed and turned before sitting up. She blinked a few times, before she became encased in light, when it faded she was in the songstress garment. It was the same one Lenne had on when she saw her in the caves.**

 **She looked at herself confused, she didn't do anything, it simply happened. Like the sphere for a brief moment imposed its own will.**

 **Why?**

 **That was the question in her mind ever since Yuna met Lenne's ghost she's been thinking her mind has been going nonstop. But for what reason, did Lenne herself have something to do with this? And if so then what? Yuna then shivered as she heard something, it sounded like her name on the wind. Was it truly the wind calling her or was she imagining things?**

 **Yuna shook her head, all she knew was the answers she was seeking some lay within that cave. Yuna nodded, she made her choice, and that's what she would do in the morning. For now however she needed sleep, she was still sore from her ordeal. A warm breeze greeted her and she was in her gunner outfit. The outfit she always liked to wear, yet again. As the songstress one faded she could have sworn she saw a faint outline of Lenne! When she looked again though, it was gone. Yuna lay back down and was asleep in an instant.**

 **Yuna awoke the next morning, she looked for but could not find Katejina. Yuna went on the outskirts and saw someone laying by a large ancient oak tree. When she got closer she could tell by the features it was Katejina. In a brief moment of panic she raced to Katejina. Who woke up and looked at her concerned friend**

" **What happened?" Yuna asked. "Is everything ok?**

" **Aside from putting an old friend to rest last night?" Katejina replied. "I'm fine."**

" **You did that to save a life." Yuna countered taking the viera's hand in hers while looking into her ice blue eyes. "Mine, which I am eternally grateful for."**

" **I just remember what her last words to me where." Katejina said looking at Yuna's mismatched eyes. "They where, I'm Sorry."**

" **She wanted to apologize for everything, maybe a change of heart." Yuna suggested. "Take as much time here as you want Katejina, but remember we are your friends, we can help you but only if you allow us too."**

Yuna walked off leaving her friend with her thoughts. Katejina smiled to herself, she knew Yuna would be the first to come to her. Katejina thought of the past two years and what they have meant to her. Before she was a wandering soul never staying one place for too long for fear someone would make her out. Now she was different, for the first time she felt like she belonged. Yuna, Tifa, Shaden they all changed her life, she was happy now, and though she was not considered a top sniper anymore it didn't bother her. She looked at the ancient oak again and smiled.

" **Thank you Jade." She said "For showing me the error of my ways, I don't know if it was intentional or not but thank you." She took off her necklace, it was gold trimmed given to her by Jade long ago and placed it on a small branch of the tree. She smiled sadly and left. For better or worse her life was starting anew once again.**

 **Tifa Lockhart went to where Shaden lived, fully expecting to see the ever busy elf outside. Testing the soils near her house or something much like that. However she didn't see her outside, concerned she went to the door and lightly rapped on it. When she got no answer she gave the door a light push, to her surprise the door opened!**

 **Her apprehension was replaced by a sudden fear as Tifa rushed in. She quickly rushed throughout the home frantically scanning each room as she rushed by. As the seconds stretched into a full minute Tifa slowly regained herself. The house seemed to be alright. Tifa decided to check on Shaden, thinking her rash actions might have disturbed the young Dark Elf.**

" **Tifa?" a voice asked Tifa whirled on her heels and saw Shaden, who was a disheveled mess. Her white mane was mussed, her crimson eyes where bloodshot, she leaned against the wall. Tifa quickly scanned her looking for a wound, but found none.**

" **Are you hurt Shaden?" Tifa asked going to her friend.**

" **Not physically." Shaden replied shrugging away Tifa's worried hands. Tifa's brow furrowed as she looked over her friend.**

" **So what happened?" Tifa finally asked. Shaden shook her head and turned to leave. "Shaden please!" came Tifa's rushed plea. In response Shaden waved her hand and Tifa found herself outside Shaden's house! She rushed to go back inside to her friend but the door slammed shut! She slammed her palms into the door as she cursed in frustration! Tifa sighed as she lowered her head, whatever happened to Shaden, Tifa was sure it was serious.**

" **Oh my," a voice commented. "Did the two of you have a fight?" Tifa turned to see a man swaggering towards her.**

" **What did you do to her?" Tifa demanded. The man looked at Tifa he was closer to her now and Tifa could tell he was a dark elf. "Who are you? What did you do to my friend?"**

" **Why nothing my dear." He replied calmly as he turned his back to Tifa and walked away, leaving Tifa with several questions. Tifa looked back to the door, which was now open with Shaden standing at the entrance. Quickly Tifa rushed to her friends' side. Shaden looked at Tifa before entering into her house bidding Tifa to follow her.**

" **So what happened?" Tifa asked as she closed the door.**

" **Stay away from him!" Shaden snarled. "He'll bring you nothing but pain and heartache! He won't love you! Stay away!"**

" **Shaden calm down your not making any sense!" Tifa begged, she then noticed a far off look in her friends' eyes as she fainted to the ground. Tifa quickly caught Shaden and lay her on a nearby couch. Tifa worried about Shaden, what happened? How was that strange man involved? Shaden moaned softly as she woke up and noticed Tifa standing over her.**

" **So what happened?" Tifa asked getting right to the point.**

" **Nothing pleasant." Shaden replied looking at Tifa. "Just stay away from that man who talked to you outside."**

" **You knew him?" Tifa asked.**

" **I did." Shaden replied as she got up and headed to her room with Tifa following her.**

" **And?" Tifa prompted.**

" **That is a tale for another time." Shaden told her, she then went to her closet and opened it revealing the most robes Tifa has ever seen! She shot Shaden a knowing smile, one which Shaden returned. "Give me ten minutes." Tifa nodded and waited outside of the house.**

 **As she did so she pondered the recent events surrounding Shaden. Tifa wondered when if ever Shaden would tell her about the man, Tifa talked to only briefly. However Tifa gave up trying to make any sense of what happened, knowing only Shaden could answer the questions. Tifa sighed as she noticed someone next to her. She looked up with a smile as she saw Shaden, dressed in the Blue, white and gold robe of the oracles.**

" **So what is going on today?" Shaden asked, trying her best to forget the events of the previous night.**

" **Knowing Yunie's one track mind," Tifa replied. "She'll be looking to go to those caves."**

" **So we should inform Ivan and Dunnead." Shaden suggested as she started walking Tifa by her side.**

" **Shaden?" Tifa said.**

" **Yes Tifa?" Shaden replied.**

" **You do know that you can come to me with any problems. Right?" Tifa asked looking at her friend. Shaden nodded as she patted Tifa's shoulder.**

" **All in good time Tifa," Shaden replied. "When I'm ready, I'm touched by your concern Tifa." Tifa nodded but she didn't like the fact that Shaden was hiding things from her. The pair roamed the street of Forestria before finally finding Yuna, talking to the brothers Ivan and Dunnead.**

" **What d'ya mean yer going back to those caves?" Ivan bellowed. "Last time ye went they hadda carry ye out!"**

" **That's a risk I'm willing to take," Yuna replied refusing to back down. "You can come if you want, make sure I stay out of harm's way."**

" **We would my lady," The tidy dwarf Dunnead interjected. "I'm sorry to say that my brother and I have pressing dealings in Cammort."**

" **The coastal town?" Shaden asked as she walked in being flanked by Tifa. She knew that area well and wondered why two dwarves would have anything to do in a town populated mostly by elves. A race well known to dislike the dwarves. "Now why would you two have anything to do there?"**

" **We..we jus' got dealin's going down there elfie!" Ivan sputtered. "It's nothin' fer ye ta worry about!"**

" **Aren't you worried that we might get into trouble?" the innocent Yuna questioned a sweet look on her young face.**

" **Bah!" Ivan huffed. "Use those pretty heads o yers and ye'll have no troubles."**

" **Showing some faith in us?" Tifa asked setting her deep red eyes on the dwarven pair.**

" **Well," Dunnead started. "I'm sure the group of you together, can accomplish whatever you wish to do there. Now if you would kindly excuse us, we must hurry or we'll simply miss our escort." With that the two dwarves where quick to leave.**

" **I guess that's that then." Yuna assumed with a shrug of her slender shoulders. "We should get going to the caves then."**

" **And do what?" Tifa asked. "Do you even know or are you going on guesswork?"**

" **Guesswork." The young woman replied with an embarrassed smile. "We should get going." Tifa and Shaden exchanged glances along with slight smiles before following their determined friend.**

 **The trio got to the caves and to their shock Katejina stood by the entrance waiting for them. Yuna nodded and smiled at the Viera before turning her attention to the mouth of the cave.**

" **Well," Yuna said. "I guess I just go in and talk to Lenne."**

 **"Yunie." Tifa said. "What you are doing sounds risky. You might even put yourself at danger here. You don't even know what Lenne wants."**

" **I know." Yuna said. "That's why I am here to talk to her again."**

" **Providing she is still here." Katejina said.**

" **She is, I feel her." Yuna said placing her hand on her heart. "Like she is reaching for me." Tifa put her hand on Yuna's shoulder.**

" **We're going in there with you this time Yunie." Tifa told her.**

 **Yuna nodded her head, knowing after the disaster that befell her last time, that she would have a hard time convincing her protective friends to go in alone. So Yuna went in along with Katejina, Shaden and Tifa.**

" **So is she here?" Tifa asked.**

 **Yuna nodded and pointed up ahead where the cave forked and then pointed to the where it forked to the right. The others followed Yuna, none of them knew what to expect, but they hoped that their friend knew what she was doing.**

 **The group made their way to a large area with a large lake in the middle. Yuna paused and her eyes closed, worried Tifa went to her friend.**

" **There." Yuna said as she went to the lake Tifa faithfully by her side. "She's here, her body is here."**

" **Ok." Tifa replied. "Now what?" Yuna was about to reply when she heard a shriek! Startled the two women turned and found the small group was being attacked by a large Nou-Moo. Shaden was already down.**

" **Go do what you need to do." Tifa ordered as she jumped into the fray with a flurry of punches on the large cow person.**

" **But.." Yuna started.**

 _ **Trust her.**_ **A voice in Yuna's head told her. Yuna knew it was Lenne.** _ **Go to the lake from there I will guide you to bring me back among the living.**_

"But my friends." Yuna started as she numbly went to the lake.

 _ **Have already told you what to do.**_

Yuna knelt by the lake, but then heard a scream! Yuna turned her head and saw Tifa was down! Tears streamed down Yuna's youthful face. "I'm sorry Lenne, they need me!"

 **Without waiting for Lenne's scorn or approval Yuna leapt into the fray unleashing a hail of bullets at the Nou-Moo. Yuna's firepower along with Katejina's deadly accurate arrows and the recovered Shaden's magic the large beast turned and fled.**

 **With the battle over Yuna ran to Tifa's side. She inspected her friend and found she was bleeding from the back of her head.**

" **She's hurt, bad." Yuna said grimly.**

" **What about the reason you came in here?" Shaden asked as Katejina gathered Tifa in her arms.**

" **I hope Lenne will understand." Yuna said, even though she couldn't hear Lenne's voice in her head anymore. She prayed Lenne would understand. Katejina left Tifa in her arms. Shaden went to Yuna's side and took her hand.**

" **You did the right thing." Shaden comforted as she lead her friend out. Yuna nodded as they where lead to where Yuna was when she was hurt. Tifa was already in a bed with a priest working to heal her. Yuna sat in a chair by Tifa's side and waited.**

 **The Nou-Moo made a hasty retreat from the caves. He cursed his rotten luck he had hoped to kill them. He wouldn't fail again. He heard a clicking of boots and saw Ralix, the mercenary smiled seeing the wounded cow person.**

" **Oh my looks like you didn't get the job done." Ralix said as he tossed him a potion. "This will take care of you."**

" **Why are you here?" the Nou-Moo asked as he downed the potion.**

" **To watch you die." Ralix said his smile vanished. The nou-Moo lunged for Ralix but double over in pain. "You planned to kill me after I outlived my usefulness, the only problem is. I never outlive my usefulness, your mistress saw that after only some convincing. See I like her unlike you." The cow person was now laying on his enlarged stomach he tried to talk but only blood came out. He saw Ralix and saw his former Vah-Shir ally take his arm as she purred and rubbed against him. "Goodbye disgusting Cow person, you won't be missed." Ralix them smiled and left with his new mistress.**

" **What about the cave?" the cat woman asked.**

" **What about it my dear Mandrake?" Ralix questioned. "Let them get their friend back. It will only provide to be that much more interesting." Mandrake rested her head on Ralix's shoulder and smiled as she rubbed her palm against the strong back of Ralix. She smiled and knew that when the time would come, that she found the perfect place to stick the knife. For that unpreventable time when the mercenary would become too dangerous.**

 **END CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: REBIRTH

 **Late that night Tifa woke up, she winced in pain as the back of her head was still sore. She heard a soft sigh and looked to see Yuna waking up from an uncomfortable sleep. Yuna smiled when she saw Tifa was awake.**

 **"So where's Lenne?" Tifa asked a half smile on her face.**

 **"I didn't bring her back." Yuna admitted as she lowered her eyes at Tifa's expected scowl.**

 **"I would have been fine." Tifa said the anger clear in her voice.**

 **"I didn't know, I just saw you fall and went into battle," Yuna explained. "The three of us where able to drive it back, however you where hurt! I couldn't just leave you there, and I didn't! I'm pretty sure Lenne understood why I did what I did. Lenne can wait, if something happened to you, I'm not sure what I would do."**

 **Tifa's hard glare softened upon hearing this from her friend. She took hold of Yuna's hand. Thus the two came to an unspoken resolution to the minor conflict. "So when are you going to bring Lenne back?" Tifa asked. Upon seeing the uncertainty in her friends' eyes she added. "You are still planning on bringing her back right? You went through an awful lot to give up now Yunie!"**

 **"Well I guess if I don't you'll never let me live it down." Yuna told Tifa with a shy smile. "That can wait for tomorrow. If you want you can come if you're up for it."**

 **"You already know the answer Yunie." Tifa replied. "We'll go tomorrow, this time you'll bring Lenne back." Yuna nodded as she smiled and patted her friends hand, before turning and leaving to get rest with Tifa quickly drifting back to sleep.**

 **Lenne sat on a rock near the mouth of the cave. She wanted to curse Yuna; she wanted to blame Yuna's soft heart. Yet Lenne knew she couldn't, for one simple reason, that reason was that Yuna didn't do anything that Lenne herself wouldn't have done. She had the utmost faith that Yuna would return. She knew her time of rebirth was fast approaching, she hoped it would be for the best. She hoped that her rebirth would be in time. These questions lingering on the ghostly woman's mind, she waited.**

 **As the night gradually gave way to the morning sun, Ralix lay comfortably in his luxurious bed. He had celebrated his new alliance with the cat woman Mandrake by bedding with her. Yet now he was alone, with Mandrake leaving as he slept. Ralix knew it was only a matter of time before he would have to deal with her in the same fashion he dealt with her slovenly companion.**

 **In fact logic would have dictated for him to eliminate Mandrake first. Yet Ralix never liked that way of thinking. Mandrake was interesting to him; she was useful too, so much that he decided to get rid of her partner who he never liked to begin with. Plus Mandrake had additional benefits, which was always good for a man like Ralix. Just then Ralix felt a slight tingling in his head, heaving a sigh the dark elf slipped on his eye patch over his left eye.**

 **"Well now." A smooth sounding voice, which at the same time was laced with venom.**

 **Ralix knew who it was, he dealt with him in the past. Ralix looked, as always the stranger was in the shadows.**

" **You really do need to knock first." Ralix replied, as the stranger moved their face loser to the light. Just enough so Ralix could see his always present smile along with his eyes always nearly shut. It made Ralix feel odd, dealing with such a man. "I could have been in the nude."**

" **Well, that's a sight I'll need to witness another day." The stranger replied. "My lord would like to know how things proceed."**

" **Here I thought you served under no man." Ralix couldn't help but quip. "Tell him, not to fear, everything is going well."**

" **Splendid!" the stranger exclaimed. "Then it's bye bye for now. Be good now and please, be decent next time I walk in on you." With that the stranger left. Ralix sighed as he lay back down in bed.**

 **Again he thought of Shaden, why he couldn't get the ungrateful female out of his mind. He gave her, everything she could have wanted, extravagant robes, wealth, and an extravagant place to live. Yet she left it all, for a scrawny wood elf, she claimed she did it for love. Ralix scoffed at the notion then just as he does now. Still her words from that night wounded him, worse than that, his visit made awoken him to one terrible thing.**

 **He still desired her, he was almost overcome by her beauty, and he had hoped that she had gotten homely. Nothing could have been farther from the truth; she was more beautiful than ever. The flamboyant mercenary shook his bald head and proceeded to get dressed for the day's events. He would leave this charming little hobble he set up on the edge of Forestria and head to Marpan. A town that was a two day ride from Forestria.**

 **Ralix smiled to himself, Shaden and her friends would get their companion, then things would get much more interesting all around. To Ralix it seemed like a situation where no matter what, everyone would win.**

 **At least it would be interesting.**

 **That same morning Yuna yet again found herself before the ever present cave. Faithfully at her side where Tifa and Shaden, while the Vieran loner Katejina kept watch from the trees. Yuna looked at the cave and a shiver coursed down her spine. She looked to her left at Tifa who gave her a supportive smile and took her hand. Shaden on her right did the same.**

 **Yuna her hands firmly clasped in those of her two friends, the trio went in. Once in Yuna freed her hands and closed her eyes. She was rewarded shortly thereafter when she heard a voice in her head.**

 _ **You did return!**_ **Lenne's voice joyfully proclaimed in her head.** _ **I shall guide you to my mortal form.**_ **Obediently Yuna followed Lenne's instructions. They got to the lake they saw the previous day. Lenne's sprit sat there, but Yuna could tell something was wrong.**

" **Lenne!" Yuna cried as she ran to the apparition. "Are you ok?"**

" **Being this close to my mortal body weakens me." Lenne admitted.**

" **Well I'll take care of that issue soon enough." Yuna responded. Upon hearing this Shaden stiffened. She cast Yuna a questioning look, one which Tifa also picked up on.**

" **What the hell are you doing?" Shaden hissed as she tried to lead the stubborn young woman away to talk to her out of Lenne's earshot.**

 **While Tifa opted not to get involved she couldn't help but harbor questions about this. None of them knew Lenne that well, not even Yuna, and while Lenne seemed harmless Tifa couldn't help but hold suspicions in the back of her mind. She watched the argument and again noticed that the usually calm and reserved Shaden was much more animated. Still Tifa noticed Yuna hold her ground and soon enough the argument was over. Though Shaden was still less than happy with Yuna's choice.**

 **Tifa went to Shaden who completely ignored Tifa as the young brunette went to her.**

" **It's her choice." Tifa reminded her.**

" **Doesn't mean I have to like it." Shaden stated as she starred at the ghostly Lenne. "I don't trust her."**

" **You don't know her." Tifa reminded her dark elven friend.**

" **Neither does she." Shaden muttered.**

 **After her sudden argument with Shaden, Yuna went to Lenne, who gave Yuna a worried look, obviously knowing about how tense the situation just became. Yuna shook her head, dismissing the issue. She felt a tingling as she felt one of her sphere's call to her. Yuna took out her songstress one and was instantly cloaked in bright lights. When they faded she again was in the songstress attire.**

" **I feel your memories." Yuna admitted. "They belong to you."**

" **Then sit." Lenne bade. "Fear not I will not harm you."**

" **I'm not worried." Yuna assured Lenne as she sat down. Lenne sat down opposite her. The two women then joined hands.**

" **This is crazy!" Shaden protested, her frustrations getting the better of her. "Yuna you're not going to trust this person you barley know! I KNOW you have more common sense than that!"**

" **I do know her!" Yuna shot back. "If you don't want to stay here Shaden, then you're more than welcome to leave. It seems this is safe."**

 **Angry Shaden looked at Yuna, her blue and green mixed eyes showing determination. Shaden knew Yuna wouldn't back down, she sighed as she looked to Tifa. Her deep red eyes seemed to show a great deal of concern for Shaden. Shaden then looked at Lenne, and Lenne's wounded expression made Shaden pause, only for a moment before Shaden turned and left.**

" **She didn't mean that." Yuna lied. Lenne only nodded as she placed her hands in Yuna's open palms. The two where then encircled in swirling white lights. Lenne closed her eyes as the memories stored in the sphere entered her. Tifa watched and resisted every urge she had to pull Yuna away. She noticed Lenne become more corporeal. As the lights faded Yuna slumped to the ground.**

 **Tifa rushed to her friends side, aside from being covered in sweat Yuna seemed to be ok. Tifa looked at Lenne who looked just as troubled. Yuna woke up with a soft moan as she looked at Tifa and Lenne, she managed a weak smile as Tifa helped her regain her footing. Lenne cast a glance at Tifa, who smiled and gave a slight nod of her head.**

" **There." Yuna said as she pointed to the lake. As the trio looked at the lake a body seemed to float up from the lake and drifted to her feet. Propelled by an unseen magical force. The body was perfectly preserved, showing no signs of age or decay. Lenne knelt beside her own body and faded, as she did so Tifa and Yuna waited with baited breath. Yuna blew a sigh of relief when Lenne opened her eyes.**

" **I am alive again." Lenne said weakly as Yuna helped the songstress to her feet. As Tifa watched she noticed the resemblance between Yuna and Lenne. However Lenne's longer hair and more mature figure, set her apart from the good natured and youthful Yuna.**

 **With Lenne once again among the living, the trio left the cave, where Katejina and a dejected Shaden waited for them. However when Shaden saw Lenne she dark elf turned and stalked away. Lenne watched the dark elf leave, she felt Yuna take hold of her hand.**

" **Come on." Yuna urged. "Let's get you home, your new home." Lenne smiled and followed her new friend.**

" **Yunie," Tifa started. "Can you get Lenne settled? I need to talk to a certain someone."**

" **The dark skinned elf that dislikes me." Lenne observed.**

" **I don't think it's like that." Yuna quickly put in. "I just think Shaden, needs to know you more. Go ahead Tifa, I'll catch up later." Tifa nodded and left, Yuna walked with Lenne to where Yuna stayed. "I have a spare bedroom."**

" **You have my thanks Yuna." Lenne said as she looked at the sky, night was quickly coming. The two of them entered and Yuna showed Lenne her room and noted Lenne's bright smile at the sight of a bed. Lenne lie down in the bed and quickly fell asleep. Yuna smiled as she brushed a stray strand of hair from Lenne's face. In doing so she noted she was still in her songstress attire, Yuna quickly fixed that and was n her gunner attire once again.**

 **With Lenne asleep and safe, Yuna left in hopes of finding out why Shaden had such reservations about Lenne coming back. Meanwhile in her room, Lenne's eyes snapped open and she left for an unknown destination**

 **Tifa found Shaden outside her house sitting on the steps, cradling a cup of hot tea in her hands. Shaden saw Tifa and got up to leave.**

" **Hold on a sec!" Tifa cried. "Shaden what has been your problem as of late?"**

" **She doesn't know her Tifa!" Shaden yelled.**

" **Neither do you!" Tifa returned. "Shaden just breath, relax a minute. I know you have reservations about this, but you need to trust Yunie."**

" **The only way I trust her, is to get into more trouble." Shaden hissed. At this time Yuna came up and much to her surprise Lenne was right behind her. Lenne saw the angry dark elf and her expression turned to one of concern.**

" **Something is wrong!" Lenne declared. All the women turned a doubtful glance to Lenne. "I can sense it!"**

" **Are you sure Lenne?" Yuna asked not wanting to doubt the recently reborn woman so soon after her rebirth.**

" **I can sense her distress." Lenne replied. "Something is very wrong."**

" **You're reaching." Shaden remarked sourly. "I'm fine."**

" **Then what about your episode the other day?" Tifa asked looking at Shaden, who avoided eye contact. "Shaden we only want to help."**

 **Shaden opened her mouth to argue, but she staggered and collapsed to the ground, breaking her cup of tea as it shattered on the ground. Lenne was quickly at the dark elf's side. Then Lenne's hands pulsed with an unknown energy, as she put them upon Shaden.**

" **Is she okay?" Yuna asked.**

" **Yes." Lenne replied with a nod. "If I could get some help in getting her to bed, so she might be able to rest." Without further words Yuna and Tifa assisted Lenne in getting Shaden into her bed, where she could rest in comfort.**

" **So what happened with her earlier?" Yuna asked looking at Tifa.**

" **Not really sure," Tifa replied. "She was upset yesterday about someone, but when I tried to talk to her about him, she shut me out."**

 **At this time Yuna noticed Lenne's hand glowing as they gently touched the dark elf's forehead. Only for an instant before Lenne doubled over with a gasp, Yuna raced to her side as Lenne leaned limply against her.**

" **Too much." Lenne whispered. "Tried to help her, just too much."**

" **It's ok." Yuna comforted. "Rest a minute."**

 **Tifa watched from where she was at Shadens bedside. She then let out a soft gasp as Shaden grabbed her hand. The dark elf was awake, she looked at Tifa but noticed Tifa wasn't looking at her anymore. She followed her gaze to Yuna and Lenne. With Yuna supporting Lenne as she get to her feet.**

" **She tried to help you." Tifa said. Shaden lowered her eyes.**

" **Leave us." Shaden said indicating Tifa and Yuna. Tifa left patting Shadens hand before she left as she did she took hold of Yuna's hand and lead her friend out. Shaden got out of bed and looked at Lenne. "Tifa told me you tried to help me?"**

" **Yes." Lenne replied. "I tried to read your thoughts and feelings. What I got however overwhelmed me."**

" **Possibly due to your inexperience." Shaden replied. "I've known some telepathic people in my travels. Maybe one of them can train you with yours."**

" **I thought you disliked me." Lenne stated suspicious of Shades intentions.**

" **No." Shaden replied as she shook her head. "Distrusted maybe, but not disliked."**

" **I have given you no reason to not trust me." Lenne responded. Shaden rubbed the back of her neck.**

" **How do we know you won't hurt us?" Shaden questioned. "We brought you back from the dead, but for what purpose? Trusted is earned Lenne, not given, and after this I'm pretty sure I can trust you." Lenne beamed. "Now get going, it's getting late, we'll start fresh tomorrow."**

 **Lenne smiled as she left.**

' **They all trust me.' Lenne thought. 'I hope this lasts.'**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THEE: DEMON HUNT**

 **The sun was still climbing beyond the majestic mountain peaks, yet in some scattered homes in Forestria, there was a great bustle of activity. One such home was that of Eliera Blackbow, daughter of an Ulima Blackbow, a famous ranger in Forestria and its neighboring towns. Even to the great city of Colatia, Ulima's name was legend. That however was nearly a century ago. Since then, the elf decided to raise and train her daughter, and had only a few years back been blessed with a granddaughter.**

 **Now Ulima simply watched as her daughter gathered her weapons. Her slim form was hugged by a black shirt and matching leggings, a dark green hat covered her golden blonde hair.**

" **Mommy hunt?" Eliera's young daughter asked. Eliera smiled at her child as she picked her up in her strong arms. "Mommy look pretty!"**

" **Thank you darling." Eliera replied her voice had a soft but firm tone. She hugged her daughter and handed her to Ulima.**

" **Why did Gartiza chose you for this?" Ulima questioned. She knew Gartiza for a number of years. She even counted the fiery hunter as a friend, however ever since two years ago when two women known as Tifa and Yuna showed up, Gartiza has yearned for action. "You know Yuna and her companions can take care of this."**

" **I know mother." Eliera sighed as she slung her quiver across her shoulder. She herself was friendly with Tifa and Yuna, yet their friendship with the dark elf prevented her from joining them.**

" **You should talk to Shaden." Ulima suggested, bringing up her daughters reluctance to speak to her. "Your friend Sania is very close with her."**

" **Casters will be casters." Eliera remarked, she knew her spell weaving companion all too well, she was her constant companion and thus became a close friend. She kissed her young daughter on the top of her head, and tenderly hugged her mother, before leaving.**

 **Waiting for her was a light skinned elf wearing a blue robe, which was teasing in how low it was cut. Eliera shook her head as she looked at her friend, the two of them used to adventure together all the time until Eliera gave birth to her daughter. Since then Sania and Eliera settled into a quiet life. Eliera with her daughter and Sania in her research.**

 **The pair walked to the edge of town following the dirt road. There they saw four other women. Gartiza stood out first with her fiery red hair, wearing a brown fur lined vest and matching trousers and carried a deadly looking broadsword. Next to her stood her daughter carrying a composite bow with short strawberry blonde hair, she had on a green outfit showing her most revealing features. Behind Gartiza and her daughter where Gartiza's twin nieces, both wearing brown outfits, and their brown hair was tied back with a pony tail.**

" **Come on." Gartiza said as she left being closely followed by her daughter and nieces. Eliera and Sania trailed behind.**

" **I can't believe how big her daughter has gotten." Sania whispered. "Just like her mother though."**

" **I hope my daughter turns out better." Eliera whispered back. "I miss her already." Sania nodded but said nothing as they closed in with the rest of the group.**

" **There's a demon on the loose here." Gartiza said her voice a growl. "I want to get this before those outsiders do." Eliera's jaw tensed but Sania wisely stopped her friend. As the group was about to split up a scream was heard, Eliera looked as one of the twins fell clutching her throat.**

 **What followed was bloody chaos, Eleira noticed the other one of the twins fell screaming. She tightened her grip on the bow, and then next to her she heard Sania scream! She took aim, but saw nothing! Trying to calm herself she advanced, she heard something behind her and saw Gartiza's daughter, like her she was terrified. There was a spray of blood and she saw the other woman drop, paralyzed and rendered helpless by fear she huddled against a nearby wall, as the screams and cries for help filled the air.**

 **Lenne awoke with a start later that morning and she shivered as she got out of bed. She quickly used a dress sphere Yuna gave her to beam into her songstress dress. Lenne blew a sigh as she closed her eyes and a sword in a scabbard materialized in her palms. She knew she would need to protect herself now she was among the living again. She secured her blade to a fastener on her belt and left her room.**

 **When Lenne entered the living room she saw Yuna and Tifa already there. Lenne smiled to herself, in her brief time back she already knew that those two where very close friends. Yet Lenne knew that the kind hearted brunette had accepted her as well.**

" **There you are." Yuna said with a smile. "Sleep well?"**

" **Yes." Lenne replied. "It was good to feel a bed again."**

" **Hey." Tifa observed. "Some things going on out there."**

 **The three women went out and saw a young girl crying, while an older woman tried in vain to calm her down.**

" **Mommy! Mommy!" The girl cried.**

 **Yuna spotted Shaden in the gathering crowd and ran to her. "What's going on?" The young gunner questioned.**

" **Ulima's daughter struck out along with Sania, a half hour after dawn this morning." Shaden replied.**

" **Eliera?" Yuna questioned. "Whatever for?"**

" **I guess Gartiza got bored so they went in search of a supposed demon terrorizing the forest." Shaden reasoned.**

 **Yuna was about to reply when she saw the distraught girl run to Lenne.**

" **Find my mommy!" The girl pleaded. Lenne got on one knee and looked at the distressed girl. Lenne nodded as she took the girls hand. As she did an image flooded Lenne's mind. Even after the girl let go the image remained and grew stronger. Lenne would have toppled if Tifa wasn't there to support her.**

" **You ok?" Tifa asked. Lenne nodded as Katejina came into the scene. "You have any idea what's happening?" Tifa asked the Viera.**

" **I saw a group leave here early this morning." Katejina recalled. "Didn't think much of it though."**

" **I know where they are." Lenne stated as Yuna and Shaden joined them. "When the girl touched me I saw her mother as clear as I see you now." With that the determined young woman led the way. Yuna and Shaden took up the rear.**

" **I'm worried." Yuna said to Shaden.**

" **I'm more intrigued by this than worried." Shaden replied. "She clearly has some sort of telepathy. Perhaps Emotive."**

" **Emotive?" Yuna questioned trying not to get lost in the conversation.**

" **Able to sense feelings." Shaden replied. "This would explain last night and earlier. She seems to have a good grasp on it."**

" **She nearly fainted." Yuna pointed out. "I know you have confidence in her Shaden. I can still worry though."**

" **I wouldn't expect you not to worry about her." Shaden replied with a small smile.**

 **The small group came to an abrupt halt, Yuna saw two people lying on the ground. She rushed to one, she was clad in brown leather, her throat was slashed and her eyes open in a final horrified stare. Tears brimming in her eyes Yuna closed the starring eyes and whispered a prayer for the dead woman.**

 **Close by Tifa came across her twin sister, her stomach was slashed open yet somehow she clung to life. She looked at Tifa as she held her stomach trying to keep what little blood she had left inside her.**

" **Take it easy." Tifa coaxed taking the dying woman's hand. She gripped Tifa's hand tight then her body arced as blood spurted from her mouth! She then relaxed her final breath was a long sigh as her grip loosened, and then she left the mortal world. Tifa shook her head as she let go of the dead limb and shut her lifeless eyes.**

 **Tifa saw Yuna, the troubled look on Yuna's face told her she found someone else who didn't survive. Tifa went to her friend and gently embraced her; she knew Yuna hated this graphic display of malevolence.**

" **This is terrible." Yuna whispered.**

" **I know Yunie." Tifa replied. "Be strong ok, there's still hope." Then the duo heard Shaden yell.**

" **We have someone alive over here!"**

 **With Tifa by her side, Yuna sprinted to where Shaden was; there they saw an elf in a semi revealing robe on the ground. Yuna went to her side and breathed easier when the elf woke up and looked at Yuna.**

" **Eliera!" She cried.**

" **The young girl's mother?" Lenne questioned. The High Elf nodded. "Have you seen her?"**

" **No." Sania replied. "Have you?"**

" **No." Lenne replied. Shaden went to Sania and noted how worried the elf was.**

" **We'll find her." Shaden assured her. Sania nodded as the group continued, Yuna avoided looking at the bodies of the twins, she only gripped Tifa's supporting hand tighter. Tifa noticed Lenne watching them; she knew she would have to explain this to her new friend later.**

 **The group went deeper into the forest, against a tree a woman was seen sitting against a tree, shivering. Sania quickly ran to her followed by Lenne. Eliera sat against the tree shivering violently, her eyes in a distant stare. Sania tried to get a response from the woodelven ranger.**

" **Please," Lenne requested. "Allow me to try something with her." Sania nodded. Lenne knelt before the quivering ranger and pressed her fingers against her forehead. Lenne shut her eyes and let the image of the rangers' daughter go into Eliera's mind.**

 **The result happened in an instant, Eliera got up still quivering. Sania was quick to support her friend.**

" **What happened to the others?" Eliera questioned. "Gartiza, then twins? Oh my god her daughter! Please tell me they're ok!"**

" **I'm afraid the twins are dead." Tifa said. "We found them not too far back. We didn't find Gartiza or her daughter, but we'll keep looking until we find them."**

 **Just then Katejina stiffened "I hear someone." She declared as she pointed ahead of them. The group pressed on, only a few minutes later they saw a woman dressed in a brown fur lined vest, she cradled something in her arms. She was whispering to it.**

 **Eliera went to Gartiza followed by Sania with Yuna and Lenne close behind.**

" **Gartiza." Eliera said. Gartiza turned to the blonde elf. Yuna and Lenne came close, but Yuna caught a glance of what Gartiza cradled in her arms and turned away! Moments later the others saw why.**

 **Gartiza held the severed upper part of her daughter's body. Gartiza still whispered to her dead daughter. Lenne backed away shaking her head.**

" **She is completely mad." Lenne observed sadly.**

" **You can't help her?" Eliera questioned. "Like you did me?"**

" **To help you I used your desire to see your daughter again." Lenne explained. "I had to use caution or I would get lost in the expanses of your mind. With her the case is very different. Even if I could sort through the madness, there is no promise I could even restore her mental state."**

" **What about the demon?" Sania asked. "It's still out here somewhere."**

" **The so called demon killed three without many problems it seems." Katejina said. "Chances are its lair is somewhere close by, to disturb it would only mean more death."**

" **I didn't even hear reports of attacks here until today." Yuna admitted.**

" **Gartiza only told us of the demon." Eliera said. "Do you think she used this as an excuse to satisfy her yearning for action?"**

" **If so," Tifa said. "It came at a terrible price."**

 **During the conversation Yuna looked around and noticed Gartiza was missing, as she was about to question her absence she heard a piercing scream. Yuna's heart filled with dread as Tifa and Katejina dashed past her and Lenne came to her side.**

 **Wanting as little to do with whatever caused the scream as Yuna did.**

 **Tifa dashed through the underbrush, her toned legs blazing a path through the dense foliage. She saw Katejina by her side, when they got to a clearing they saw Gartiza cradled by some sort of creature. The creature seemed to be biting at Gartiza's neck. It rose and saw the pair; it had female features and seemed to be sparingly clothed. However her skin was gray and hair was a stringy brown. She dropped Gartiza's corpse, as the hunters blood dripped down the creatures chin and stained her fang like teeth.**

" **No hurt me." The creature hissed.**

" **You killed four women!" Tifa returned.**

" **Try to hurt! Try to kill!" The creature hissed. "Try to kill, me kill first, two no want to hurt, me no hurt."**

" **You'll leave others who pass through here alone?" Katejina questioned. The creature nodded and wings sprouted from its back and it left. Wordless and shocked the two returned to the others. When rejoined with the others they returned to Forestria.**

 **Once there the group took solace, in the emotional and touching moment when the little daughter embraced her mother. Eliera took her daughter up in her arms and along with her mother Ulima and Sania left.**

 **Yuna left for her house alongside Tifa, Lenne could tell her new friend was deeply troubled. She went to follow by was stopped by Shaden gently grabbing her shoulder.**

" **Let them have time alone." Shaden told her.**

" **She is troubled." Lenne responded.**

" **And Tifa will help her through it." Shaden returned. "The two of them are very close. Please Lenne give them some time, at least an hour."**

" **You do not trust me." Lenne observed.**

" **You showed me a lot earlier." Shaden replied. "I'm only stopping you because Tifa knows Yuna better; she knows how Yuna can get, especially in these situations. Please don't take this the wrong way."**

" **I only want to help her." Lenne explained.**

" **I know, but for now let Tifa help her." Shaden replied as she took hold of Lenne's hand. "Besides, I have someone who wants to talk to you about your abilities. Maybe even help you use them to their full power, without the backlash."**

 **Shaden lead the way as Lenne followed, the sun hung in the sky as it started it's slow path to the east, but dark clouds threatened to block it out. The dark elf lead Lenne to an old house near the center of the town. When there she rapped on the door, it opened revealing a tanned woman with dark hair, she smiled seeing Shaden.**

" **It's been too long since I've seen you!" She exclaimed as she hugged the dark elf. She noticed Lenne; she gave a glance to Shaden who nodded slightly. "You must be her friend! She's told me some about you and your gift."**

" **I am uncertain it is a gift." Lenne replied. "I try to use it, but often I am rendered helpless afterwards."**

" **That's your inexperience dear." The tanned woman said as she ushered the two women in. "I'm here to help you. Thank you Shaden." The dark elf bowed and turned to leave.**

" **Shaden?" Lenne questioned.**

" **This is about you Lenne, I only brought you here, and you need to explain your gift." Shaden said as she left. Lenne starred for a moment before turning her attention to the tanned woman.**

" **I am Lenne." Lenne introduced as she dipped into a gracious bow**

" **In these walls, I'm your teacher, or mentor; I also wish to be your friend Lenne. I'm Tana, and let our lessons start now." Tana said. "Tell me what you sense most."**

" **Feelings." Lenne said. "Sometimes they are strong, other times they are so strong I get mental images."**

" **Take my hand and focus." Tana bade her. Lenne obeyed and took the tanned hand. She focused and saw various images, behind these she heard Tana's voice "What do you see?"**

" **Images." Lenne replied. "I cannot make them out."**

" **Focus." Tana told her. "This is the easiest step."**

 **Lenne took a deep breath and focused, the images played themselves out. She saw who she believed was Tana shaking an older woman who was on the ground. "I see a child trying to wake her mother, she is crying." Lenne reported. "I hear her, begging her mother to wake up."**

" **Ok snap out of it." Tana said as she removed her hands and opened her eyes. She saw Lenne still sitting there in a trance. "Lenne! Lenne! Open your eyes or you'll be trapped!" Lenne did so eventually but then fainted to the ground.**

 **An unknown amount of time later she woke up Tana over her, helped Lenne to a sitting position. She handed her a cup of water.**

" **How long was I unconscious?" Lenne asked as she took a sip of water.**

" **Four hours." Tana replied. "You have a strong gift, you just need fine tuning. You do have potential; the image you saw was a memory from my childhood."**

" **When your mother died of a unique sickness." Lenne added. "There was little anyone could do."**

" **That's right." Tana said. "I saw from you what I needed; in time I can help you control this gift of yours."**

" **Time you may not have." Lenne said her eyes filled with sadness. Tana nodded and showed Lenne out. The two briefly embraced and Lenne was on her way. To her surprise the afternoon was quickly giving way to dusk. Lenne headed to where Yuna stayed.**

 **Tana saw Lenne off, as she did so she noticed Shaden and bade her to come in.**

" **Well?" Shaden asked.**

" **She's the most powerful telepath I've ever seen." Tana replied. "She was able to pick out the moment my mother died."**

" **Yes of a unique sickness you told me of that." Shaden replied.**

" **There's more Shaden." Tana said. "She could tell I'm sick, with the same sickness she had. More than that, actually, she could tell I'm dying."**

" **So what does this mean?" Shaden asked sitting down in a chair.**

" **I hope to find out soon." Tana replied with a wistful sigh. "What others gifts does she have?"**

" **Healing I believe." Shaden replied. "I'm not to certain, though."**

" **Perhaps there is still hope for me then." Tana said hopefully. Shaden strode over and gently took her hand.**

" **I hope so." Shaden started. "If I lose you…."**

" **Don't." Tana said. "We still have each other. However I do want to catch up with you. It's been too long."**

 **Shaden nodded as she entered and sat down with her old friend to tell her of recent events.**

 **Lenne made her way to where Yuna and for now herself stayed. She entered and went to her bedroom and saw both Yuna and Tifa sleeping. Tifa woke up as Lenne entered; she put her pointer finger to her lips and gently drew a blanket over her friends' slender shoulders. She led Lenne out and gently closed the door, as she escorted Lenne to the living room.**

" **Is Yuna ok?" Lenne questioned.**

" **She'll be fine." Tifa replied. "She gets very worn out after seeing things, like she saw today."**

" **And you stayed with her?" Lenne questioned.**

" **Of course." Tifa replied. "She's been one of my best and closest friends since I came here."**

" **The two of you seem to have a very deep bond." Lenne observed. "It is something not to be taken lightly."**

" **Lenne." Tifa said her tone serious. "Yuna's very dear and important to me. Anything I can do for her I will. You don't need to worry about me taking our friendship lightly."**

" **She is truly lucky then." Lenne replied. "To have a steadfast friend like you by her side."**

" **And yours." Tifa said smiling at her new friend. Lenne smiled as she got up. "Where are you going?"**

" **To do a little hobby of mine." Lenne replied. "I believe you have a fondness for this as well."**

" **Stargazing?" Tifa questioned. Lenne smiled and gaze Tifa an assuring wink. Tifa beamed as she went outside alongside Lenne. Tifa lead Lenne to a hilltop where the stars where in clear view.**

" **The skies over Ivalice are so clear." Lenne said. "They are breathtaking."**

" **Aren't they?" Tifa stated. "I love coming out here to watch the stars. Yunie sometimes comes out here with me, sometimes I've even dragged Shaden out here, a few times it was us three, most times though I come out here alone. It doesn't really matter, when I'm out here under them, I feel so free from my problems."**

" **Back when I was drafted to the frontlines during the Machina Wars." Lenne remembered sitting down on the grassy hill. "The night before I went to the frontlines, I stood on the highest building Zanarkand had and watched the stars for hours. Soothing myself, before I went to war."**

" **Do you regret any of it?" Tifa asked looking at the younger woman.**

" **We all serve purposes in our lives." Lenne replied. "While my death was premature, I knew when I was called as a summoner to serve. That I would not come back home alive. During that night starring at the stars, I made peace with that fact. Now thanks to Yuna I am alive again, yet I do not know what purpose I will fill."**

" **Well don't rush it Lenne." Tifa replied. "Just enjoy your second chance." The brunette then stood up and placed a comforting hand on Lenne's shoulder. "You coming in Lenne?"**

" **In a bit." Lenne replied. "I wish to see more of the stars before the clouds block them." Tifa gave Lenne's shoulder a squeeze before walking off. Lenne looked at the stars and a smile formed on her lips. She heard someone approach behind her. As she was about to say something, she got pulled to her feet by brute strength. She gave a shrill scream! Huge hands covered her nose and mouth making breathing impossible! In her state of panic, she used her energy in fruitless flailing. However soon her eyes grew heavy and she slumped back against her strong captor.**

" **Let her go!" Came a shout. Lenne's bulky ogre captor turned and saw the scrawny Tifa Lockhart and gave a hearty laugh. Tifa rushed forward but before she reached her grinning target she was hit from behind, in the back of her head and hard! Tifa hit the ground, and weakly struggled to get back up.**

 **Her vision spun around her, she saw now the two ten foot tall Ogre's leave, one carrying Lenne. Tifa tried to force the pain away, but failed. She tried to cling onto consciousness, to not succumb to the tempting darkness of unconsciousness. The ogres turned and left, Tifa tried to force herself into action, but failed as she collapsed to the ground. She heard a flap of wings above her followed by footsteps.**

 **Above the downed Tifa where two women, with horns protruding from their foreheads, wearing leather corsets and both had leathery wings. They looked at the fallen Tifa.**

" **Hey." One said. "She's still conscious."**

" **Wow." The second said mockingly. "That's a shock. Think she can hear us?"**

" **Who knows?" The first returned. "Come on let's get going, we'll have fun with her when we come back."**

" **Let's have some fun with her now." The second one insisted as she kneeled by Tifa's side. "I want to scratch up that pretty body of hers."**

" **Go to hell." Tifa gasped.**

 **Angered the demon grabbed Tifa by her hair and yanked her upright. "What was that?" She snarled. "You stupid little mortal's really piss me off! Treat your betters with some respect!"**

" **Relax." Her companion advised. "Come on, we have a job to do, we'll kill her later."**

" **I'm killing her now!" the angered demon raged. At that point a hole formed in her forehead and she fell to the ground. With no one to support her, Tifa crumbled to the ground, in an unconscious heap.**

" **Get away from her!" Yuna yelled as she pointed her guns at the second brown hair demon.**

" **Stupid mortal." She spat. "You only made her angrier." Yuna gave pause and in that time noted the one she shot was getting back up. She looked at Yuna, murder in her eyes. The hole in her forehead slowly closed up, thus healing the injury.**

" **You're dead BITCH!" The demon screamed as she dived at the woman! Yuna braced for impact but saw another form rush at the enraged demon. After a brief struggle, the savior ended the demon's life by sinking her fangs into her neck and drank away her life force.**

 **The demon's partner stood in shock, before gathering herself and attacking the scantily dressed woman. She was killed in the same fashion.**

 **The woman looked at Yuna as she dropped the demonic corpse to the ground. Yuna looked at her, she was terrified. Yuna heard a voice behind her.**

" **Pirella!" A tanned woman yelled. Tana was followed closely by Shaden and Katejina.**

" **Don't worry about her Yuna." Shaden called indicating the woman who had on a plunging v-necked top and a very short skirt. "She's harmless enough." Yuna nodded and ran to Tifa's side. Tifa's eyes opened and she saw her friend at her side.**

" **Lenne." Tifa whispered. "Go find Lenne, I'll be fine."**

" **Shaden." Yuna said. "Take Tifa home, and treat her injuries. Kate, keep watch make sure nothing else happens. I'm going to try to get Lenne back."**

" **Alone?" Tana asked as Pirella went to the tanned woman's side. Yuna cast a suspicious look over the two.**

" **It's ok Yuna." Shaden comforted. "Pirella's harmless now."**

" **She can come with me." Yuna said. "I saw her fly, so maybe she can help me catch up with whoever took Lenne." Pirella stepped forward as wings protruded from her back.**

" **Hope you're ready." Pirella said her voice with a deep but surprisingly soothing tone to it. She lifted Yuna in her arms and in no time the pair was in the air.**

 **As Shaden watched them leave, as Katejina carried Tifa to her home. Shaden followed alongside Tana.**

 **"You know she's being blamed for the murders this morning." Shaden informed Tana.**

 **"Yeah that hunting group." Tana replied. "Though what you told me, it doesn't sound like her. Even the leader doesn't sound like anything she would do."**

 **"Even so." Shaden said. "The council is looking to take action, perhaps in the form of more hunting parties. Just have her be cautious in the future."**

 **"**

 **"Yuna will at least keep an open mind." Shaden replied.**

" **Pirella might be of vampire blood but she doesn't kill unless she has to." Tana told Shaden.**

 **In the skies over Forestria, where dark thunderheads now overtook the stars and moon, flew the succubus known as Pirella, flew she carried the young gunner Yuna. Yuna saw bellow them two large hairy brutes known as Ogre's, one had Lenne's in its large arms. Yuna pointed down while shouting something that couldn't be heard. Pirella then went down intending to swoop in on the two brutes taking them by surprise.**

 **However when she got close she slammed into an unknown force, sending her sprawling backwards dropping Yuna in the process! Yuna landed and lay face down on the ground, Pirella hit the ground and tumbled until laying still, unconscious. The Ogre's smiled as one of them handed Lenne to a dark furred Cat woman.**

" **Have fun with the succubus." Mandrake told the brutes. "Leave the human alone, I have plans for her."**

 **The ogre's lumbered to where Pirella lay; the Ogre's broke into broad grins, as they lifted Pirella by her arms. Then and only then her eye's snapped open and quickly killed both by driving her hands into their chests. Both fell dead to the ground. Pirella noticed Yuna coming around.**

" **You alright?" She asked.**

" **Just great." Yuna muttered. "What happened?"**

" **A barrier!" Mandrake called. "Come now Summoner, don't you want to save your friend?"**

" **Go ahead and get her." Pirella told Yuna. "I'll find another way." Yuna started forward and saw Mandrake run away! Yuna gave chase determined to save Lenne!**

 **END CHAPTER 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: A DARING RESCUE**

 **Yuna raced on the path following the dark furred cat woman who now had Yuna's friend Lenne slung over her shoulder. Yuna was quickly losing ground, as the feline was much quicker than Yuna. Still Yuna pressed on ignoring the burning in her legs. Far ahead of her Mandrake continued to gain ground over her slower pursuer. She came to a steep slope which the agile cat woman was able to navigate with ease. One atop the steep slope she looked down to see the winded girl looking around totally lost.**

' **That will keep her busy for a bit.' Mandrake thought as she went to a nearby cave. 'Now we'll see how badly she wants to save her little friend.' She then cast a glance at the unconscious woman draped over her shoulder.**

 **Yuna paused and caught her breath and sighed when she found out she had lost sight of the cat woman who ran off with Lenne. She squinted trying to get her mixed eyes to adjust to the darkness. She saw a steep trail leading upwards, Yuna knew this would be trying for her even in daylight. However Yuna knew deep inside that she had to try, Lenne was in danger and needed her help.**

 **Yuna made her way up the steep slope, nearly tripping over small unseen stones. About halfway up she was surrounded by an unnatural darkness. Yuna gritted her teeth, she knew who caused this. Shaden told Yuna about other dark elves from other worlds. These ones had the ability to call down darkness, Shaden called them Drow. Yuna tried to scramble out of the darkness, as she did so she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. With catlike reflexes, she whirled on her heels and fired blindly, hoping to hit her target.**

 **The resulting cry and the lifting of the darkness, told Yuna her shot hit home. She climbed to the top of the slope where the body lay. On close inspection in she saw her attacker was indeed a drow. Unlike their Norrathian counterparts, these dark elves had ebon skin and white or silver hair; they also had abilities such of levitation and calling down darkness.**

 **Yuna then again found she was engulfed in darkness; Yuna sighed but then heard the sound of footsteps. Yuna was forced to dodge even as she did she felt someone was in the globe with her. Yuna knew she was in a bad situation, she wasn't a close range fighter, she preferred to use her guns. Yuna got clear of the darkness, just in time to see another drow on a ledge above her before she found herself in another globe. Using her memory Yuna stole precious moments to take a precise shot. The fading of the globe told Yuna her shot hit home; she was little time to rejoice as a third drow this one female lunged at her! Yuna was on the edge of the ledge and she dodged and sent her attacker spiraling down to her doom.**

 **Yuna breathed a sigh of relief, she looked around at the two dead drow around her. She looked over the edge where the third plummeted, the third lay broken on the rocks bellow. Yuna shook her head, she hated violence, but knew in her line of work she had little choice in the matter. Yuna spotted a cave opening, knowing her friend was in there Yuna raced in.**

 **Yuna walked in, the cave was warm actually hot. Yuna looked and saw a Lava Flow.**

 **"In a cave?" she said to herself.**

 **"Perfect for you." A voice snarled. She looked up and saw the dark furred cat woman who wore a blue pendant on a necklace cradled Lenne who hung limply in one arm. Lenne was unconscious but as far as Yuna could tell was not badly hurt. She let go and Lenne sank to the ground, Yuna did her best to keep her eyes on the cat woman.**

 **"Give it up!" She yelled. "I took care of your hired help already."**

 **"Just bow to me," Mandrake taunted as she leapt down to face Yuna. "Do this and I will kill you before I send your friend to her death!" Yuna ignored the words and charged Mandrake. The Vah-Shir was quick and caught her with a kick to the ribs. Yuna fell to the ground. Mandrake grabbed Yuna by the throat before she tosses her into a wall. Yuna struggled to get to her feet. "Give up now." She said. "And I will make sure your friend doesn't watch me rip out your heart, I might even spare her."**

 **"Leave her alone!" Yuna cried. "She has nothing to do with this." Mandrake laughed. Yuna tried to mount an offense but failed, she had to use her guns. As if she sensed what Yuna would do Mandrake grabbed her guns and tossed them to the other side of a narrow bridge. Yuna tried to flip over Mandrake but she caught her with a fist to the ribs. Yuna fell to the ground spurting blood from her mouth.**

 **"Pathetic." She said. "I was hoping for a challenge." Yuna looked at where Lenne was, she saw her arm hanging down she was unconscious but at least she was alive.**

 **"Lenne." She whispered to herself. "At least you're alive."**

 **Yuna shook her head and prepared to grab one of her dress spheres, as if she senses her enemy's intent. The quick cat woman closed the distance and not only snatched her sphere, but the satchel containing her other dress spheres she normally attached to her belt, as Yuna cried out in protest.**

 **"You shouldn't be so reliant on these silly little things." Mandrake taunted.**

 **In a desperate gambit Yuna made a dive past the towering Vah Shir, she was able to grab her twin pistols and rolled into a ready crouch both guns pointed at Mandrake. Her mixed eyes showing zero fear, only determination, she might be hurt, but she wouldn't fall without a fight.**

 **Mandrake smiled "Spunky girl. I might your little friend live."**

 **Yuna cast a glance at her friend, lying helpless on the ledge, and shook her head as she prepared herself for another clash with the formidable cat woman.**

 **As evening surrendered to full fledged night, dark thunder heads, slowly floated into their place over the Town of Forestria, blocking out the moon and stars. Residents of the town quickly made their way into their homes.**

 **Yet on the street a young Viera clad in a red jacket, red mini skirt, red boots and a red hat along with black arm warmers, made her way to a large house, she was spotted by another Viera who jumped in front of her. The young Viera saw the other Viera and embraced her with a happy squeal.**

 **"Katey!" she said happily.**

 **"Hello Marjorie" Katejina purred as she hugged the younger Viera. "It's been far too long little sister."**

 **"I've missed you." Marjorie admitted letting go of the hug.**

 **"You've grown." Katejina said proudly. "But why are you here?"**

 **"A compulsion." Marjorie admitted as she pointed at the large house they were in front of. "From there."**

 **Katejina gave her sister a quizzical look, but she shrugged, with what transpired in the past half hour, her small group of friends could use help. Katejina knew that Marjorie was more than able to take care of herself, as a Red Mage, Marjorie was able to use healing and offensive spells. "Well we've had some excitement tonight, so we could use your help if you wish to."**

 **Majorie nodded as she happily beamed as she was ushered into the house, anything for her to test her skills.**

 **Wrapped in the blanket of unconsciousness, Tifa struggled to free herself from its confines. After hearing a low murmur of voices Tifa finally managed to open her crimson eyes. Above her stood Shaden speaking to a tanned woman Tifa knew as Tana.**

" **Lenne." Tifa said weakly.**

" **Yuna went for her." Shaden comforted. "Just rest, you took a pretty decent beating as the hands of those Ogre brutes."**

 **Tifa shook her head as she got out of bed.**

" **Tifa!" Shaden scolded.**

" **I'm not going to let her down." Tifa gasped as she struggled to her feet. Shaden went to her friend's side trying to get the stubborn young woman to rest.**

" **You aren't of any use to Yuna like this." Shaden scolded. "Please Tifa; don't force me to be your keeper! You need to accept you are hurt."**

 **Tifa shook her head as she got out of bed and she winced in pain. "This whole thing is my fault." Tifa said. "I have to do something."**

" **Maybe I can help." A young voice said, as a young Viera clad in red entered followed by Katejina. Tifa froze when she noticed Katejina, for the first time since she met the lone Viera, Katejina seemed….happy.**

" **This is Marjorie." Katejina introduced "My younger sister."**

" **Younger sister?!" Tifa exclaimed, but then grimaced as she clutched her side.**

 **Marjorie rushed to Tifa's side and was quick to heal the young woman. "You must be Tifa, Katejina told me a lot about you."**

" **Anything good?" Tifa asked**

" **Of course." Katejina added. Earning a surprised look from Tifa. "If you want, Marjorie can go with you; she's a good tracker and should prove useful."**

 **Tifa cocked her head to the side giving Katejina a confused look, she wasn't sure which was more surprising, the events that transpired that lead to Tifa getting hurt and Lenne being abducted or this rare helpful side of Katejina. Still she knew what she had to do, she tightened her gloves and took a breath to prepare herself.**

" **I'll remain here, just in case our attackers try another attack." Katejina said.**

" **You trust me with Marjorie?" Tifa questioned.**

" **She's a capable fighter and magic user," Katejina said. "I have no doubts she'll be safe with you."**

 **Tifa nodded unsure of Katejina's new supportive attitude, she look to Marjorie who nodded at her, Tifa returned the nod and the duo left.**

 **As she watched the two leave, Shaden went to Katejina's side. "You seemed to put an awful lot of trust into Tifa, just now."**

" **Oh?" Katejina replied giving Shaden a look, "Yes, I guess I did." With that the Viera left the other two women as she left the house.**

 **Tifa and Marjorie ran an old trail, one that Marjorie could tell that Yuna had been down only recently. It was a steep slope that went upwards, Tifa have difficulty getting proper footing and a few times was helped by Marjorie who was have an easier time if only slightly. Tifa was astounded by the young Viera's skills, she seemed to have a natural instinct for tracking. The duo went until they saw a trio of dead bodies, Tifa inspected them.**

" **What are they?" Marjorie asked. "I've never seen anyone like this before."**

" **They have the same hair color as Shaden, except darker skin, hers is a deep blue, these are a deep black." Tifa said. "Judging by the bullet wounds, I'm guessing they were here to stop Yuna."**

 **Marjorie noticed a cave opening at the summit of the incline and pointed it out exclaiming "Look!" Tifa looked where Marjorie was pointing. "That's where your friend is! I'm sure of it!" Tifa only nodded as she caught her breath. "Are you ok?"**

" **Yeah," Tifa said. "Just one hell of a night is all. Let's go-H'AAAAGHK!" Tifa let out a choked scream as some sort of whip was around her throat, choking her. Marjorie saw the whips owner, a slender woman wearing a tan and brown outfit with short blonde hair but bangs long enough to cover her right eye.**

 **She wasted no time in tackling the woman and knocking her to the ground, causing her to let go of her whip in the process, knowing the danger the weapon possessed Marjorie was quick to knock it away.**

" **Smart move kiddo," the woman said. "Still won't save ya from THIS!" and Marjorie convulsed in pain, as it felt like every fiber of herself was on fire. She lets out a pained scream. "The whip allows me more control, I can hardly describe the pain your feeling right now." As she finished Marjorie fell unconscious to the ground. "Sorry kiddo, but that's what ya get when ya mess with..UUMPH!"**

 **She was unable to finish due to Tifa recovering enough to throw herself at the woman. "You better hope she's alright!" Tifa went on the offense landing strike after strike on her. Yet in her fury she noticed, a faint aura around the other woman. This caused a brief fraction of a second pause on Tifa's behalf, and was all the other woman needed to blast her back with a strong kinetic blast. Tifa tumbled backward and landed on the ground.**

" **You to girls have guts." The woman said as she glanced as the unconscious Marjorie and reached in her pocket, and got out a hair clip. She moved the tuft of hair from in front of her eye and clipped the hair so it would stay in place. Tifa felt herself grow heavy, very heavy, like something was pushing her down. "It's my gravity eye, cute little trick, can keep even a big bruiser down. You seem like the scrappy sort, but I doubt even you can do much when the gravity around you is doubled." Tifa tried to fight her way to her feet, but failed, everything felt so heavy. "Still fighting? Just give up little girl."**

" **HEY!" The woman turned around and got hit with a large club like tree branch right in the jaw! She fell backwards, and hit the ground unconscious. "SHUT UP!" Marjorie finished.**

" **Bind her" Tifa croaked "Cover her eyes."**

 **Using magic she summoned rope to bind the woman hand and foot then summoned a cloth to wrap around her eyes, all while Tifa recovered. "You alright?"**

" **I've been better." Tifa admitted. "Still right now you are my favorite person here."**

" **You mean it?" Marjorie asked blushing**

" **Yep, you saved my ass." Tifa said. "Come on we need to go get Lenne and Yuna. We'll pick her up on our way out." Marjorie nodded and the two entered the cave, where Yuna was still fighting against Mandrake, but Tifa could tell her friend wouldn't last much longer. "Marj, go get and help Lenne." Tifa instructed as she pointed to where Lenne was just now starting to stir. "I'm gonna go help Yuna!" Tifa darted off to aid her friend.**

 **Marjorie ran to the ledge where she saw Lenne, the songstress was in a sitting position shaking her head in a futile effort to clear away the cobwebs.**

" **Are you ok?" Marjorie asked offering her hand to Lenne.**

" **I have been better." Lenne muttered as she took Marjorie's hand and got pulled to her feet. "Yuna, is she ok?"**

 **Marjorie looked down at the battle and let out a gasp, she grabbed Lenne's hand and as quickly as she could lead Lenne down.**

 **Yuna again dodged Mandrake, but she wasn't sure how much longer she would last, every muscle in her body screamed in pain, her breath came out in ragged gasps. Mandrake lunged at her again, and this time Yuna's body didn't move fast enough and she was caught by the throat. Mandrake lifted her up by the throat, Yuna coughed weakly her vision blurred. She used the last of her will and focus to aim her guns and fire instinctively at the cat woman.**

 **Mandrake roared in pain as she staggered back, however Yuna was unable to press her advantage, her body ravaged by pain and exhaustion and all too quickly the angry Vah Shir was upon her again. Yuna gave a pitiful gasp as she felt the clawed hand tightly on her throat, weakly she tried to break free, but her weak flailing was in vein as she felt her entire body go limp, yet as her world faded to black she heard a voice.**

" **GET AWAY FROM HER!"**

 **Tifa launched herself at Mandrake who had Yuna by the neck. Tifa's kick caused her to release her grip on Yuna who collapsed to the ground. Tifa pressed her attack with a flurry of punches and kicks, easily scoring hits on her larger opponent, still Tifa knew she had to end the fight quickly. She noticed a crevasse and felt that could be her best bet. She threw a kick that sent Mandrake flying to towards the crevasse and then Tifa performed a flying kick, send Mandrake toppling over plunging into the lava bellow.**

 **Tifa sank to her knees, exhausted, but her breather was short lived.**

" **TIFA!" Marjorie yelled. "IT'S YUNA, SHE NOT BREATHING!"**

 **Her heart in her throat Tifa rushed over to where Yuna laid, Marjorie and Lenne wisely giving her room. She placed her ear against Yuna chest, and did hear a heartbeat, yet Yuna's stomach didn't rise and fall with the pattern of breathing. Tifa began performing CPR, first with chest compressions, then when that failed, she titled Yuna's head back and performed mouth to mouth, all while praying Yuna would survive.**

 **Her efforts where repaid when Yuna sat up coughing and gasping, before slumping in Tifa's arms, from exhaustion. "Don't scare me like that." Tifa whispered as a tear ran down her face and she hugged her friend, however Yuna was asleep. "She's exhausted, I know I am."**

" **Let me carry her, I can heal her while I carry her." Marjorie offered. Tifa accepted with a grateful smile, and watched as Marjorie carefully cradled Yuna in her arms. Tifa looked at Lenne who looked no worse for wear.**

" **Are you ok Lenne?" Tifa asked. Lenne only nodded, Tifa felt something off about the songstress, but she knew this was no time to address it. The group began to walk to the mouth of the cave, they heard a rumble of thunder and Tifa saw a flash of lightning.**

" **This will make things difficult." Marjorie said. "The path we took was hard enough, with the rain, it will be even harder and it could take awhile, it wouldn't do your friend any favors."**

" **Any sign of our other friend out there?" Tifa asked.**

 **Marjorie squinted into the rain filled darkness, though her sign was far better than a humans, she couldn't be totally sure if their attacker from earlier was still out there or not. "I can't tell." She said finally.**

" **We'll just have to hope, she doesn't want to cause us any more trouble." Tifa sighed as she ran her fingers there her long mane of hair.**

 **Tifa glanced at Yuna, who was now resting peacefully in Marjorie's arms. Tifa sighed, Marjorie had a point with it now storming it would be harder to take the path they took coming here and any alternate route would likely take longer, and though Tifa was sure Yuna was out of danger, she still wanted her safe at home and not being carted around, like she currently was.**

" **Perhaps I can try to teleport us." Lenne said.**

" **Can you do that?" Tifa questioned.**

" **I am uncertain." Lenne admitted.**

" **I don't like it but we might have to risk it." Marjorie said. Tifa nodded her agreement.**

" **Everyone gather around me." Lenne instructed "and stay close." Lenne closed her eyes in concentration, picturing in her mind where she wanted the group of them to go. Lenne felt a power surge into her and at the proper time she opened her eyes and the group of them was gone from the mouth of the cave, and in Forestria near Yuna's house.**

 **Upon arriving Lenne gasped as she fell, only Tifa and her quick reflexes where able to catch her.**

" **You alright Lenne?" she asked.**

" **Winded." Came the weak reply. "It took more than I anticipated."**

" **Well we're here." Tifa said happily as she helped Lenne to her home, Marjorie already heading inside with Yuna and Tifa could see Shaden approaching them.**

" **How did you get here so fast?" Shaden asked**

" **Teleportation." Lenne said weakly. Shaden nodded as she helped Tifa bring Lenne inside.**

 **Tifa went to Yuna's room to see her already in bed, Tifa smiled at Marjorie, who nodded with a smile and left. Tifa looked at Yuna, she was sleeping peacefully now, she brushed her knuckles against Yuna's cheek. Tifa smiled, knowing that her dear friend was safe.**

" **Tifa?" she looked up and saw Shaden. "How is she?"**

" **Resting now," Tifa answered.**

" **More bruises and bandages." Shaden sighed.**

" **This was my fault." Lenne admitted as she walked in.**

" **Don't worry about that Lenne." Tifa comforted. "The most important thing is that everyone is ok."**

" **Well, I think we all need to get some rest." Shaden said. "We'll deal with this in the morning."**

 **In a house, the woman woke up and found herself in a soft bed, with an odd man standing over her.**

" **Ah, my beauty I've seen you've enjoyed your nap." He said.**

" **Where, am I?" She questioned. "Who are you?"**

" **Well, I am your new employer, who is going to offer you double your original pay." Ralix said smoothly. "This is your home, for now, if you accept. Be wary if you do accept, you work for me and will not go out of your way to extract vengeance."**

" **I'm all yours." She purred. "I'm Phelona by the way, and I'm yours."**

" **I'm so glad," Ralix said with a smile.**

 **The rain storm eventually stopped, as the thunder heads moved on during the course of the night and cleared the sky. As the morning sun rose once again, in one room a young woman tossed in her sleep, before she woke with a start.**

 **Lenne took in where she was, for now it was her home, she shared with Yuna, who was instrumental in bringing Lenne back to the world of the living. However in her brief time back she had a confrontation with someone who distrusted her, as well as being taken by an enemy as bait.**

 **She shook her head, in her brief time back she already made fasts friends in The High Summoner Yuna and her fiercely loyal fist fighter friend Tifa, the magic user Shaden was slower to accept Lenne, yet she did once her doubt about her where proven wrong.**

 **So why did Lenne, feel so out of place?**

 **It was simple, this was not her time. Her time was a millennium ago, in a different land, a different time. She was simply a singer, who housed an incredible summoning skill, making her a summoner, thus when war erupted, she was drafted to the front lines and eventually met her end.**

 **Yet, now she was alive again, she owed her friend Yuna a debt she could never hope to repay. Somehow after her rebirth she gained an ability to sense emotions as well as a healing ability and perhaps more.**

 **She looked out the window and saw the rising sun, Lenne got out of bed and using her dress sphere was in her songstress attire, she smiled. This old outfit, perfectly preserved, the final reminder of her past.**

 **Lenne smiled and headed to Yuna's room, to see if her friend had awoken yet. Yet when she got there, it was empty! Lenne tried to remain calm, knowing Yuna, she had no reason to think she was in trouble, still it would prove prudent to see if she could find her friend.**

 **She strode out into the town and looked around, at this early hour, there where scant few people active. Lenne walked scanning the areas for Yuna, however as she came upon a house she saw someone familiar.**

 **Tifa.**

 **The young martial artist was outside this morning practicing her craft. She threw punches and kicks, her every move was crisp, like she's done this countless times before.**

 **Lenne couldn't help but watch, though she hadn't know Tifa for long, she was already a good friend to the young woman. She knew that Tifa was very loyal and very protective when it came to Yuna, traits she admired.**

 **Before her abduction the previous night, Lenne saw Tifa's determination and just how close she was to Yuna. Lenne was about to continue on her search for Yuna, however she noticed Tifa gasped and toppled to a knee.**

 **Lenne rushed over to her friend's side and used her healing light to heal Tifa. Tifa smiled at Lenne as she got healed.**

" **Where you still injured?" Lenne questioned.**

" **I guess," Tifa admitted. "Still I need to practice, injuries or not."**

" **Such devotion should be admired." Lenne said with a slight smile. Tifa nodded.**

" **So, are you naturally an early riser or is something on your mind?" Tifa asked.**

" **I am looking for Yuna." Lenne answered. "She was not in her room when I awoke. I am concerned."**

" **Don't be." Tifa said with a smile. "Knowing her, she's likely sulking. Though I really can't blame her."**

" **Yes," Lenne agreed. "I shudder to think…"**

" **Just stop." Tifa said suddenly.**

" **Tifa?" Lenne questioned now confused.**

" **I don't need to remember…what almost happened…" Tifa choked out tears in her eyes.**

 **Lenne went to her friend and gently embraced her. "I am sorry, I meant no harm." Tifa hugged Lenne back, Lenne could tell she was trembling, Lenne looked down, she should have considered this and she failed to.**

 **Tifa looked at Lenne, her eyes dry. "I'm being silly." Tifa said.**

" **No." Lenne purred. "You are being true to yourself, I am sure Yuna respects that about you, as do I."**

" **I…just can't think of what would happen…if anything happened to her." Tifa said.**

" **Yes," Lenne said. "You have said that Yuna is important to you. You have demonstrated that you will do anything to keep her safe. I am sure Yuna appreciates your dedication."**

 **Tifa pulled away from the hug, and gave Lenne a smile, though it was a sad smile.**

" **Loss has been a constant in my life." Tifa said. "Nearly everyone I've held close, has died, family, friends, I don't know how I survived all that loss, maybe I didn't, maybe I just went numb to it all. Here though, You, Yunie, Shaden, even Marjorie and Kate, all hold a special place. The pain of losing any of you, would be horrible."**

 **Lenne placed a sympathetic hand on Tifa's shoulder, she had no words for her friend. Tifa patted Lenne's hand with a grateful smile.**

" **You should go and seek Yuna." Lenne advised. "I sense it will benefit you both to do so."**

" **Why is that?" Tifa asked tilting her head to the side.**

" **Because, you have said how you can sooth Yuna when she is troubled." Lenne explained. "I feel she can do the same for you as well."**

" **So Yunie and I need each other?" Tifa concluded.**

 **Lenne nodded as she turned and left, Tifa watched her new friend leave, before she set off on her own way.**

 **At the edge of Forestria, there was a lake with crystal clear water surrounded by large trees and serves as a watering hole for the local wildlife. Near a larger tree sat a young woman with a white tube top, black boots, a blue half skirt and a pink hood. Yuna sighed as she leaned against the tree. She winced in pain as she tenderly rubbed her throat, where she was grabbed by the previous night, by the vicious Vah Shir known as Mandrake.**

 **She remembered choking, she remembered being helpless, and embracing the darkness. She also remembered being brought back from the brink, by Tifa, yet she was too weak to do anything aside from pass out from the exhaustion.**

 **She was helpless, totally helpless, only Tifa kept her from meeting her untimely fate.**

 **Helpless**

 **She hated being helpless, during her time as a summoner she remembers being so proud of her number of Guardians, people who would fight for her. Her cheerful, energetic cousin Rikku, her sister type figure Lulu, the friendly Wakka, the panther man Kilmahri and of course, Tidus, the one she loved, who was not even real. They fought for her.**

 **She wanted badly to think that she changed, that these days she didn't need to be protected, that she could fight for herself. That she fought alongside Tifa, Katejina and Shaden, but she had her doubts now.**

" **Why does it have to be this way?" she asked aloud as she stood up. "Why am I….just so HELPLESS?! I HATE BEING HELPLESS!" she turned in anger and bumped into Tifa.**

" **Are you ok?" Tifa asked.**

" **No." Yuna replied hotly. "I'm NOT!"**

" **Anything I can do?" Tifa offered, hoping to calm her upset friend.**

" **Why do you do it?" Yuna asked, Tifa could tell, her attempts where failing, as Yuna was now shaking.**

" **Doing what?" Tifa asked.**

" **That!" she shot out.**

" **Being nice? Being your friend?" Tifa questioned.**

" **Pitying me!" Yuna returned.**

" **Never." Tifa said. "Never in my life would I be your friend out of pity."**

" **Then…then why?" Yuna whimpered as she approached Tifa, who took her in her arms and sat down as the base of the tree, with Yuna at her side. Yuna looked away but Tifa turned her head to look at her.**

" **Why?" Tifa repeated. "Because you are a wonderful person, strong, willing, passionate and you bring out the best in everyone around you, even if you don't know it."**

" **I wish I could believe that." Yuna said wistfully. "I feel sometimes, like I'm just a burden to you, to everyone."**

" **Never." Tifa said firmly. "I'll never view you as anything but my friend, sweet, loyal, kind and willing to go out of her way to help someone. It's what I love about you, Yunie."**

" **Tifa." Yuna sniffled. "I'm so sorry."**

" **It's ok." Tifa whispered as she hugged her friend who she finally felt relax. "Better?"**

" **Kind of." Yuna admitted. "It's just hard, I felt so…helpless, not only helpless but like I was just a burden. To you and everyone else. Tifa, I want to ask you something."**

" **Ok." Tifa agreed.**

" **Will you train me?" Yuna questioned.**

 **Tifa browed furrowed as she look at her friend "You know if I train you, I won't go easy on you during the sparring seasons. I'll have to leave friendship at the door for those. It won't be easy either Yunie."**

" **I know." Yuna admitted. "I need to get stronger, better, I've gotten this far on just my instincts and my spheres, and those don't always work."**

" **Ok." Tifa agreed. "If this is what you want, then sure, but again, I won't go easy on you. As I'm sure you wouldn't go easy on me if our positions where reversed." Yuna nodded though Tifa could tell from her eyes that she harbored doubts. She gently took her hand. "I also wouldn't train you, if I felt you couldn't do it."**

" **Thanks." Yuna said softly. "For everything."**

 **Tifa wrapped her arm around Yuna. "So, better now?"**

 **Yuna nodded with a grateful smile, she knew that Tifa would be there for her, her loyal friend. She then saw someone else, Lenne, who look told she had heard at least some of what happened.**

" **Seems I was right." Lenne stated. "The two of you did need each other."**

" **Well, I glad you were right." Tifa said. "Feel like joining us?"**

" **Of course." Lenne agreed as she sat down with her friends.**

" **So, Lenne." Tifa said. "Are you going to train in your powers?"**

" **Yes" Lenne said with a nod. "Tana a friend of Shaden is offering to help me improve in control of my powers and perhaps discover any powers I might not know of."**

" **Well, we all know you can heal and sense emotions." Yuna said. "What else?"**

" **Teleportation." Lenne said. "I do not know what else, perhaps in time I will learn."**

 **Yuna smiled at her friends, together they would learn from each other. So for the remainder of that day she talked to the two people she considered her close friends.**

 **END CHAPTER 4**


End file.
